Flip Flop Viper
by DreamWvr73
Summary: The deadly game continues as MacGyver and Gillian raise the stakes and get help from an unexpected source.


Gillian stepped through the open doorway and touched the towel around her head. She wore another one around her and pulled it up a little higher on her chest as she walked into the immaculately clean white room. She stood in a private massage therapy suite with thick tan carpeting and a few plants in each corner of the room. A lone massage table sat in the middle, draped with a white sheet and a white fan above her head spun silently. She wandered over to the windows and pulled back the shades; looking out at the picturesque mountain scenery. The view from the room was breathtaking; the health spa sat perched at the edge of a cliff, the lush mountains and vast green forests spanning all the way to the horizon.  Her thoughts drifted to her partner and she sighed heavily, hoping he was enjoying his hunt for the elusive wild boar.  It had been a month since they had both been fired from HIT and Gillian had suggested the trip to Germany for the purposes of relaxation. There Mac could quench his undeniable thirst for big game hunting and Gillian could spend some time shopping and indulge herself at some of the country's infamous health spas. 

The door on the other side of the room opened and a well built blond woman in a cream colored t-shirt and matching slacks smiled at her.

"Good Morning Miss Klaus, are you ready for your massage?"  The masseuse spoke English with a heavy German accent as she wheeled a tray that contained a squeeze bottle of oil and a small stack of hand towels into the room.

Gillian turned away from the window, nodding. "Yes Ursula, I'm ready."

The masseuse extended her hand out towards the table.  "Please, lie upon it and we'll begin."

Following Ursula's instructions Gillian went over to the table and opened her towel; the terry cloth slid down her body and ended up at her feet. She laid face down and rested her chin on her arms.

The towel was retrieved from the floor and draped across Gillian's waist. Ursula picked up the squeeze bottle, pouring a small amount of the oil into the palm of her hand. The light scent of vanilla drifted through the air as a pair of warm hands began rubbing Gillian's shoulders.

"Oh that feels _great_," Gillian mumbled, a low moan came out of her as she closed her eyes.

"I'm glad you like it," Ursula replied; a smile on her lips as she worked her fingers into the tight muscles.

"You seem tense Miss Klaus, anything wrong?"

Gillian turned her head to the side; feeling the pang of loneliness well up in her chest. She had only been at the spa for one day while Mac had been gone for the past four.

"No, just missing someone, that's all."

Despite the luxury and absolute solitude of their current home; Gillian had to get out and she chose the closest resort she could find, Bader Ebersbacher; the name meaning Boar Brook Bath.   

Ursula nodded; her hands moving down to her client's shoulder blades.

"A lover, yes?" She picked up the bottle and coated her hands once more in the sweet smelling oil.

"You are missing him?"

"You could say that--" Gillian whispered before her eyes slid closed again; the masseuse's magic fingers grinding the knots out of her spine.

"So where is he?"

"Away, he's got business to attend to and I couldn't come along--"  Yawning widely, Gillian shifted on the table, lying with her arms tucked close to her sides. Ursula was now working on her lower back; her fists working out the broad muscles. 

"I'm going to remove your towel Miss Klaus so I can get to your legs, is that all right?" Ursula stopped her rub down and picked up a small towel from the tray, wiping some of the oil from her hands.

"Sure, that'll be fine," Gillian raised herself up on her elbows, arching her back a little; it felt much looser. She felt the towel sliding from around her and the cool air on her now exposed skin; the temperature difference giving her a slight chill.

Ursula folded up the big bath sheet and set it at the foot of the table; she stared down at the long shapely legs and the pert round bottom of her client. A rush of blood flooded her face as she rubbed her hands together, warming them. The masseuse's hands started with the dimples at the base of Gillian's spine and slowly slid down her skin; her fingers dancing lightly over each muscled butt cheek.

"Heavenly--" Gillian whispered as she dipped her head; a groan escaping from her as strong hands worked out her butt and thighs.

"You really do have wonderful hands Ursula."

_"Thank you, and if anything is heavenly Gillian; its what I'm doing right now."_

The voice of her masseuse suddenly become masculine and Gillian recognized it instantly. She gasped loudly; her eyes wide as she put both hands flat on the table; determined to roll off it. A heavy hand was suddenly pressed in the center of her back; keeping her firmly in place.

"Don't even try it, you're not going anywhere."  

Murdoc took his hand off of her and reached up; peeling the wig off his head. He picked up a fresh towel; wiping it down his face and taking his makeup appliances with it.

Gillian scrambled off the table, crossing her arms protectively over her chest.  She breathed hard out of fright; staring at the man that had not only fooled her but had his hands on her body. Her pounding heart and tremors beginning to subside as her adrenaline rush faded; replaced by a sudden burst of anger. 

"What do you want Murdoc?"

A pair of dark eyes roamed over her naked form once again before picking up the folded towel and tossing it at her.

"You truly are _beautiful _Gillian, MacGyver is very lucky," he climbed up on the table and sat down; his legs swinging.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself, now what the _hell are you doing here?" Came her annoyed grumbled as she wrapped the towel around her._

Murdoc enjoyed her anger; he hopped off the table and stood in front of her; touching her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Believe it or not I need your help."

She moved her face out of his grasp; a deep frown on her face. "No, I won't help you bring Mac to justice."

He circled around her slowly, like a vulture circling his dying prey.

"Aren't you afraid? You have no weapons, no plan and no MacGyver to protect you." 

Gillian crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't _need him to protect me."_

"You don't?" Murdoc reached out and touched the bullet wound in her left shoulder; the perfectly round hole was healing nicely; the skin a light pink color.

"No I don't, I can take care of myself," she hissed as she knocked his hand away from her and started walking towards the door.  Murdoc grabbed her and spun her back around; his grip firm around her upper arm pulling her into his chest.

"Take me to MacGyver, I've got something very important to discuss with him." 

Now Murdoc was the one suddenly angry; his brown eyes locked intensely on hers.

Gillian gazed into his furious eyes seeing the truth behind them. 

"He'll kill you the moment he lays eyes on you."

Murdoc put his hand on the back of her neck, holding her in place. Gillian struggled against him; her hands pressing against his chest.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Now take me to him," he let go of Gillian and stepped back; raising his hands in the universal sign of surrender.

"You can even cuff me or tie me up if you don't trust me."

Gillian raised her hand to her head and pulled the towel off her head; she reached inside the turban and pulled out a small 38 special. 

"See? I can take care of myself--" She pulled the hammer back and raised her arm; pointing the gun right at his heart.

"Of course I don't trust you," Gillian walked up to him; the gun barrel now right in his face.

"Get on your knees."

Murdoc kept both eyes on her and the waving gun as he slowly sank to his knees.

"Excellent, you _do_ obey orders quite well."

Before Murdoc could open his mouth to speak; Gillian brought the handle of the gun down onto the top of his head; the blow rendering him unconscious as he fell onto his side. The last thing he saw before the darkness consumed him was the lady assassin leaning over him.

The pair of assassins were staying at a castle named Grunvauld, a hair away from the Austrian border; the dark brown brick structure had four towers on each side of it, looking like it was surrounded by rooks. The manor had a unique history, during its heyday it was the home of German nobility; the Reinhardt's. Lord Reinhardt ruled his piece of the German countryside with an iron fist, squeezing every drop of money and goods he could out of the people. After ten years of tyranny, the prominent family was killed on a storm night; suffering the wrath of the abused villagers. 

At the turn of the century it was bought by the Baron and Baroness Van Schuhmacher. They lived there for many years until they were brutally slain; their bodies found dismembered in their bed chamber. The next owners of it were Lord and Lady Grunvauld; the couple lived there for over fifty years until they too met horrible ends. Both of them found by their servants in the great hall; the victims of an apparent murder suicide. Herr Grunvauld had a knife in his chest, while his wife lay sprawled on the floor with a gun clutched in her hand; half her head gone from a gunshot blast. 

Because of the Grunvauld's lack of family and the enormous scandal surrounding their death, the real estate company had sealed the home and everything in it; leaving it exactly how the couple had left it.  

The castle had exquisite wood paneling and flooring in every room. The Grunvauld's had expensive taste in furniture and had filled their mansion with antiques, decorating it in the style of the Renaissance period. Every room fitted with dark colors; hand woven tapestries and bulky wooden furniture; not once trace of the modern world to be seen anywhere. The fortress and all its furnishings was a steal, MacGyver had picked it up for practically nothing; becoming the new master of Castle Grunvauld. 

The assassin sighed with a satisfaction as he laid back on the small yet comfortable Louis Philippe settee, crossing his ankles and shifting a little against the gold velvet backing on it

A massive stone fireplace was built into the wall beside him where a roaring fire burned; taking away the slight chill in the air. 

He closed his eyes as he tried to drift off to sleep; his pursuit of the wild boar had left him exhausted. 

"Sir?"

A shaky voice forced his eyes open; an older gentleman stood over him dressed in a starched butler's uniform; the orange glow of the fire bouncing off his nearly bald head.

"What is it Hainsworth?"  

Hainsworth straightened up as he stared down at the rather grungy man in camouflage. He tried not to wrinkle his rather large nose at the way his employer treated such a luxurious piece of antique furniture.

"Will you be needing anything else sir?"

Mac narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes, where is Gillian?"

"She left this morning sir, heading to a spa called the Bader Ebersbacher. I do believe she should be returning this evening."

He shifted on the settee, causing the old piece of furniture to groan and creak. The butler merely closed his eyes, as if a fingernail had just been raked across a chalkboard. 

"Anja is preparing the boar I killed, when its ready put it in the dining room."

Hainsworth blue eyes widened. "Sir, the boar will take a minimum of two days."

MacGyver nodded his head slowly. "I know, but that's how long I plan on staying in bed. Let me know when Gillian arrives."

"Of course sir--" Hainsworth gave a little bow and made a hasty exit.

Gillian opened the double doors to the great hall and stepped into it. She spotted the bright blond hair of her mentor; he was asleep and a grin came to her face. She reached up and ran her hand through her long hair and made sure the tie on her white silk robe was secure. Her bare feet slapped against the cold marble as she went over to the settee and knelt down. 

Mac laid on his stomach; his face turned to the side. His partner leaned over and lightly blew in his ear, her lips grazed delicately along his earlobe. 

"Mac?"

Her partner's eyes slowly opened as they focused on the figure beside him, making out her lovely features in the dim firelight.

"Enjoy your trip to the spa?" He said as he propped himself up on his elbow.  Reaching out and grabbing a fistful of her robe, Mac pulled her closer; the light scent of the vanilla massage oil surrounding him as he nuzzled the hollow of her neck.

"Out of the robe--right now."  

Gillian snickered, her fingers touching his long hair. "I have something for you." 

"I have something for you too--" Another pull and she was on top of him as Mac rolled into his back and stared up into her face.

"Can you feel it?" 

She stared down into his face, feeling something solid pressing into her pubic bone; the heat of it going right through her silk robe. Gillian's face flushed as she swallowed hard.

"Yes, I do. But you have to see what I have for you first."

Mac's hands roamed to her lower back; he pressed her even more firmly against him, rubbing his body against hers.

"It can wait," he replied huskily as he craned his neck and kissed her.

Gillian moaned, her fingers sliding up his chest she grabbed both ends of his button down camouflage shirt and jerked it open; the sound of the green buttons hitting the marble floor echoed in the room. She leaned over and licked his chest; getting the strong scent of sweat, dirt and her mentor. It spurred her on, the masculine scent of him made her attack him with even more fervor; hearing her teacher hiss through his teeth.

Her partner thumped his head back against the settee; arching his back he raised her slightly.

"Boxers--" He panted as his student relentlessly tasted every square inch of his chest and stomach; her red locks spilling forward over her face like a veil.

She leaned back on her haunches and untied her robe, the silk slid down her arms and fluttered to the floor. Looking down at her mentor's trembling form; Gillian quickly opened his black belt and unbuttoned his pants, sliding the zipper down. 

Mac raised his hips and allowed his partner to pull down his black boxers. He reached out and snagged her wrist, tugging her back over him.

Gillian attacked her mentor's lips; her tongue passing into his mouth. His hands slid down her back and gripped her butt; his fingers sinking into the muscles.

She broke the kiss, positioning herself, her legs sliding down his sides as she sat up and straddled him.

MacGyver gazed up at her; the firelight making her bare skin glow. He still had a hold of her hips and positioned her to the right spot; the hard press of his erection nudging her thigh.

"Want you Gillian, right now." 

Gillian saw his passion filled eyes and smiled; she leaned back over and pressed his mouth to his. With a slight shift; she raised her hips and slowly slid down his throbbing shaft; their groans breaking the kiss.  She sat up; her head dropping back as she began to slowly move up and down.

Mac had his eyes closed; his hands came from around her hips to slide up her sides. She felt so good, so warm and sweet. He arched his back sinking deeper into her intimate core; the action brought an instant flush to his face and a breathy groan. 

Gillian felt her body being to tighten; the time away from one another dictated neither one of them was going to last. She opened her eyes and stared down at her mentor; seeing the pleasure etched on his face, his eyes were hooded as they gazed into hers. The look on his face sent her over the edge. She gasped loudly, her head dropping back.

Her lover suddenly sat up, taking her in his arms and holding her tightly. He pulled her down onto him hard; the two of them moving as one as they rode out their mutual orgasms; the loudness of their pleasure echoing in the large room. With one final cry they were finished, flopping back against the settee. Mac still had her in his embrace, settling her against his chest while his pulse and breathing recovered; his fingers stroking down her hair. He could feel her trembling. 

Gillian opened her eyes; listening to her partner's frantic heart beat. It brought a satisfied smile to her face knowing she had given him pleasure.

"Ready for my gift yet?" She asked, lifting her head and planting a small kiss on his lips.

"Nothing you can give me will top that," he stated as he closed his eyes, ready to resume his nap.

"Oh I wouldn't say that--" Gillian ran her fingers across his lips and down his chin.

"I think it will please you greatly. I gave you what you wanted now do the same for me."

Her mentor opened his eyes, a look of irritation passed over his face.

"This better be _good_." 

"It is, I guarantee it--" Gillian gave him another kiss as she climbed off him and picked up her robe; slipping it back on, tying it at her waist.

Mac lifted his hips and pulled his pants back up, buttoning and zipping them as he stood up. He went to button up his shirt only to remember he couldn't; the buttons were scattered all over the floor. 

"Where is this gift of yours?"

"Upstairs."

Gillian curled her finger at him as she led him out of the great hall.

The couple stopped in front of the guest room door, Gillian's smile growing broader by the second.

"After you, you'll find something very interesting on the bed."  

MacGyver sighed as he wrapped his hand around the knob and turned it, pushing the door open. The guest room had a massive four poster bed in the center, the bed made of dark mahogany wood. There were thick maroon velvet draped that ran along the canopy frame, the heavy curtains had been closed.

Mac walked into the room, his bare feet on the wooden floor making him virtually silent. Gillian followed behind him, not saying one word.

Her mentor stood beside the bed and grabbed the plushy curtains; throwing them open.  The sight that greeted him was Murdoc, his arms and legs secured with rope to each bed post; a piece of duct tape across his mouth served as a gag. The dark haired man turned towards the assassin expecting to see a look of surprise; he got one of his own when Mac simply glanced at his watch and shook his head.

"You're late, I expected you a week ago." 

"What do you mean you were expecting him a week ago?" Gillian asked as she watched her mentor; he walked around the bed, opening the curtains fully and tying them back. She too was surprised at her mentor's reaction.

"Bring me my knife--" Mac asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Gillian disappeared from the room and reappeared with his Swiss Army knife, handing it to him. Mac opened the big blade and sliced through the ropes that bound Murdoc.

Murdoc sat up and rubbed his wrists as he took the remainder of the ropes off of them. He reached up and peeled the tape from his mouth.

"You're not surprised to see me MacGyver, care to tell me why?"

MacGyver climbed down from the bed and went to one corner of the room where a globe bar sat. He lifted the top, the half circle standing open as he plucked two crystal glasses from it and a crystal decanter of whiskey; pouring a pair of drinks. 

Gillian and Murdoc watched him then glanced at each other; both of them confused. 

The assassin walked back over to the bed, passing out the drinks as he once more sat down on the brown velvet covered bed.

Murdoc sniffed the amber liquid suspiciously; his eyes lifting to MacGyver. He thought about the drink possibly being poisoned but then quickly dismissed it. If the assassin wanted him dead he already would have done it. Murdoc sipped the drink; the strong flavor burning his mouth.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"You knew he was coming, didn't you?" Gillian joined her mentor on the bed, sitting across from him.

"Of course I knew, and having you withdraw money from Alyssa's bank accounts periodically would bring him right to us--" Mac sipped his whiskey, his eyes still fixed on Murdoc.

Murdoc tossed his head back and down the last of his drink, setting the glass between his legs.

"You knew it'd only be a matter of time before I found out who _really_ died in Elena's house," he suddenly looked pained, turning away from MacGyver's steady gaze.

"Where is she?" He whispered, the defeat in his voice clear.

"Alive--for now."  

A cold smile suddenly bloomed on the Mac's face; he had his enemy exactly where he wanted him and the thought brought him a sense of satisfaction. He climbed off the bed and went to refresh his drink. 

Murdoc turned back, his eyes narrowed; he was being played with like a mouse being pawed by a cat. One thing the dark haired man despised was being played with and he wasn't about to stand for it a moment longer. He reached out and grabbed Gillian by the back of her neck and pulled her towards him. The glass was plucked from between his legs and smashed against one of the bed posts. Murdoc put his hand across Gillian's forehead and jerked her head back exposing her neck. 

"Tell me! Tell me where she is right now!"

The jagged sharp remains of glass were brought close to her throat, stopping her struggles as she let her arms fall limply to her sides.

"That's a good girl--" Murdoc whispered in her ear.

"Wouldn't want to have to drive this glass into your neck." 

MacGyver heard the surprised gasp of his partner and the ruckus behind him including the desperation in Murdoc's voice.

He did nothing, simply lifted the lid on the crystal ice bucket and used the tongs to take out a few slivers of ice. 

"Calm yourself Murdoc." 

"Tell me where she is or I'll kill her!" Murdoc called out again, his grip on Gillian growing tighter.

Gillian swallowed hard, feeling the tense body beneath her. She gritted her teeth, not liking the fact that once again Murdoc had gotten the drop on her. She wasn't about to be used as a bargaining chip. Glancing down at her legs and then to the broken glass, she saw the distance between them was just right.

"What's it going to be MacGyver? Elena or Gillian?"

Mac poured his drink and replaced the lid on the ice bucket; he turned around slowly and raised the crystal glass to his lips.

"Gillian?" He asked as he looked at his partner and took a sip of his drink.

His partner kicked her left leg straight up, her knee striking Murdoc's hand; the broken glass flying over their heads and striking the wall above the headboard. Gillian raised both elbows and drove them into her captor's stomach; the man curling up in pain and letting her go. She rolled off of him, her hand slipping between the side of the bed and the mattress, pulling out an ivory handled dagger. The blade was stuck under his neck, pressing into his Adam's apple.

"_Now_ who's the one with a blade to their neck?" Gillian shouted her anger coursing through her veins like a runaway train; the world tinted with red as she stared down at her prey with volcanic brown eyes.

"Very good--" Mac said as he walked over to the bed, setting his glass down on the nightstand.

"Now let him go."

Murdoc swallowed as best he could, the knife making it difficult to do so. 

"Maybe I made a mistake," he stated, seeing the absolute rage in the woman that currently straddled him; her face and her hair were almost the same hue.

"I do apologize Gillian, I acted carelessly."

MacGyver nodded, satisfied with the apology, although it was clear that his partner didn't agree with him. He sighed as he climbed up on the bed and grabbed Gillian with both hands, one around her waist while the other went around her wrist. The knife was carefully moved away from Murdoc's neck.

Gillian struggled hard against her mentor. It was in vain though; MacGyver outweighed her in both strength and size; he simply kept his grip firm as he pulled her off the bed.

"Settle down, we need him and you know it--" Mac whispered in his ear, trying to get his partner to see reason. 

Gillian heard his words and stopped her movements almost instantly, growing limps in his arms.

MacGyver stood her up and turned her around to face him.

"I need to speak to him alone." 

She glanced over her shoulder at Murdoc; her eyes still holding plenty of venom for him. She raised her hand, the dagger was still in it and Mac took it from her.

"I'm going to my room."

Her partner nodded, his eyes shifted towards the wall near the door; on it was a white intercom box.

"Good, I'll be in shortly."

Gillian adjusted her robe as she turned away from him and walked out of the room, closing the wooden door behind her.

"That's quite a temper she has." Murdoc cleared his throat as he sat up and touched his neck, making sure there were no cuts on it. He looked down at his fingers seeing they were blood free.

"That was only a mild flare up. Try a stunt like that again and she _will_ kill you."

MacGyver walked back over to the nightstand and picked up his drink, taking a hearty swallow of the whiskey.

"This is quite a place you have here--" Murdoc looked up at the high ceiling and wrought iron chandelier that hung high over his head.

"It has a long and bloody history, makes me feel right at home. The previous owners were butchered, their deaths remained unsolved. The local village is laying down bets I'm sure to see if I'm next--" Mac sat on the edge of the bed, twirling the dagger in his hand.

Murdoc watched him, the shining blade sliding in and around MacGyver's long fingers. He raised his eyes to meet the blond man's face.

"So why didn't you let Gillian kill me?"

The two men stared each other down, one waiting for the other to do something. 

"If I wanted you dead Murdoc, you'd already be that way."

"Fair enough, a professional courtesy--" Murdoc climbed down from the bed, walking around the enormous room. 

"I heard about your dismissal from HIT," he glanced over his shoulder at MacGyver, seeing his sudden scowl.

"News travels fast in professional circles," he wandered over to the bar and made himself another drink.

Murdoc closed the bar and turned back, holding a crystal glass in his hand; a hint of a smile on his face.

MacGyver held the point of dagger in his hand and drew his arm back; throwing it at Murdoc. The knife flipped end over end; landing in the globe bar right beside him with a thud. 

"I _suggest_ you be careful with what you say. Or next time I won't miss." 

"I see your point--" Murdoc stated flatly as he glanced at the dagger and then to MacGyver.

"And you're right; I did come here for Elena. Where is she?"  

_"The south of __France_."____

_"At Chancellor's chateau?"___

_"Yeah."___

Gillian sighed as she leaned back against the headboard of the king-sized bed, listening to her mentor through the intercom; his words echoing off the wood paneled walls and white marble floor. 

_"How do you know she's still alive?"_

_"I still have some contacts that are loyal to me at HIT. They're how I found out where Elena is."_

"Don't show all your cards Mac--" Gillian whispered as she picked up a plump pillow and held it close to her.

A sudden knock on the door startled her and she set the pillow aside and climbed down from the bed. She turned off the intercom and gripped both crystal door knobs, flinging back the double doors. Hainsworth stood behind them, the older man looking stiff and proper; beside him was a metal cart with a silver covered tray on top of it.

"What is it Hainsworth?" Gillian sighed annoyingly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It is good to see you have returned Miss; I thought perhaps you might be hungry."

She turned away from him and stepped back into the room, sitting beside the bed.

Hainsworth wheeled the cart up to her. "How was the spa?"

"It was fine Hainsworth, what did you bring me?"

"Your favorite Miss--" The butler said as his arthritic fingers gripped the handle on the tray and lifted it.

"A mushroom, green chili and Swiss Cheese burger, potato wedges and a root beer float with extra whipped cream."

A smile came to Gillian's face as she reached out and snagged a potato wedge, taking a bite out of it.

"You didn't have to Hainsworth, but I thank you for thinking of me."

The butler gave her a little bow of his head. "It was my pleasure Miss, enjoy."

"Mind telling me why?" Gillian called out to him as he started to walk away; the older man stopped and turned back.

"Beg your pardon?"

Gillian gave him a sidelong glance as she picked up her root beer float, her finger stirred the whipped cream around.

"MacGyver and I have been here for over a month, I've noticed you and the other servants don't care for him very much yet your affection for me is clear."

Hainsworth took a few steps towards Gillian, his face serious. "He is a cruel man Miss; his heart is made of black coal just like the others that have come and gone from this place--" He raised his head; his mouth twisting in a sneer as he looked up at the crystal chandelier that cast rainbow sparkles on the ceiling.

"This place--it should have been destroyed a century ago when the Reinhardt's were killed."

"They weren't sure who killed them, right?"

"Or the Baron and Baroness Van Schuhmacher, or Lord and Lady Grunvauld."

"I thought it was a murder suicide wasn't it?" Gillian had a sip of her float, setting the glass down on the tray.

"Rumor has it Miss, but those of us that served them knew better--" Hainsworth's face grew grim.

"Murder and evil clings to this castle like a wet shroud, none seem able to escape it. The other servants and I do not want you to befall that same fate."

Gillian let the butler's words stir around in her mind, some of them made sense while others still left many unanswered questions.

"No, that's _not_ why you and the other servants care about me Hainsworth--" She rose to her feet, sauntering over to him. "Tell me the truth."

Hainsworth watched the lovely young woman stand before him; her dark satin eyes seemed to pierce right through. He straightened up, his chin rising slightly.

"You are the only one that keeps all of us from the full wrath of the master--" Hainsworth started, knowing he couldn't back out now. "You saved Greta from being thrown out into the street. She was about to lose her job when you stepped in. The others and I appreciate that and the fact you treat us with respect and dignity."

"I know what it's like to be under another's thumb--" Gillian touched the older man's hands gently.

"Don't think too badly of MacGyver Hainsworth, he's had a hard time as of late. His anger stems from being dismissed from his job; we both were and he takes his frustration and humiliation out on convenient targets."

"Such as myself and the other servants?"

"Yes, believe it or not there is a tender side to him; he just doesn't show it often."

Hainsworth's frown dissipated some and he gave Gillian a nod.

"As you say Miss."

"I do--"Gillian squeezed his hands once more before releasing them and turning back towards the bed.

"That will be all this evening Hainsworth but please see to the master and his guest."

"Yes Miss--" The butler gave a deep bow before taking his leave of her.

Gillian watched him go, the double doors pulled to a gentle close. She quickly dashed over to the wall and turned the intercom on once again.

MacGyver looked over his shoulder at the pounding door and slid off the bed. He sighed annoyingly as he flicked his long hair away from his neck and stalked towards the door.

"Gillian?" Murdoc asked as he fingered his crystal glass, peering with a suspicious eye at the tall oak door.

"I doubt it; we aren't the only ones in this castle--" Mac grasped the knob and pulled the door open, seeing Hainsworth.

"Forgive me for disturbing you sir, but Miss Gillian asked me to see to your comfort and that of your guest."

"A butler? How quaint--" Murdoc grinned as he went to the door and peered through the opening to see the balding man in the black uniform.

"Hello, and who might you be?"

"Hainsworth sir--" The butler said with a slight bow.

"Is there anything I may get for you?"

"He's just fine Hainsworth--" Mac said through gritted teeth as he gripped Murdoc's arm and pulled him back a little from door.

"Got any caviar and champagne?"  Murdoc asked as he was jerked back a few steps.

"If that is your wish sir--" Hainsworth's eyes shifted to his master waiting for permission to be given.

MacGyver sighed heavily, his eyes rolling.  "Do it." 

Hainsworth nodded, barely moving out of the way in the nick of time as the door slammed in his face. 

"Don't get comfortable Murdoc, you're _not staying--" MacGyver faced the door; his back to the dark haired man. "I told you were Elena is."_

"It's not that simple MacGyver, you know that," Murdoc's jaw clenched his jovial expression fading like smoke in the wind.

"I need your help."

The assassin's eyes narrowed as he turned slowly away from the door.

"And _why_ should I help you? You can get the plans to Chancellor's house through the foundation and Interpol or by bribing the French government."

Murdoc dropped on the bed with desperate grace. "You've been there you know the layout of the security, I don't."

"You're a smart guy, I'm sure you'll manage just fine," MacGyver replied sarcastically as he crossed him arms over his chest, his back leaning against the heavy door.  His dark eyes shined with dangerous intent; his chin raising slightly.

"What's in it for me?"

Murdoc set the glass in his hands down on the nightstand and raised his eyes to the assassin drawing in a sharp, defeated breath.

"What if I was to tell you that a life just might depend on it?"

MacGyver scoffed, walking away from the door. "HIT is no threat to me; I've got hiding places they've never even dreamed of," he turned, his movements becoming cat-like as he approached the bed. "I grow _tired of this; you better start making sense and fast."_

"I'm offering you the chance to get even with HIT--" Murdoc saw that he had sparked MacGyver's interest; he wanted more and waved his hand in a circle urging him to continue. His cold gaze still sharp and unwavering.

"HIT is offering 10 million dollars for your head. Apparently Chancellor's new protégé wants you dead."

"Oh God."

Gillian's heart sank into the pit of her stomach as she pictured her mentor's grim and dangerous expression; his eyes looking like a shark's: wide, black and remorselessly deadly.

She fell back with a flop onto the bed, her hand across her eyes; her knees feeling like they could no longer support her. Maybe she had heard wrong? Maybe Murdoc _hadn't_ said that they were now two hunted targets with a big enough price tag to make any would-be assassin come after them. 

Her whole body trembled as she waited for MacGyver to respond, Gillian's hand moved away from her face and ran through her loose hair. She couldn't imagine what he was going to say but feared it nonetheless.  

The words had plenty of time to get around in the assassin's head, their meaning and fury intensifying. With a slow turn of his head he gazed at the intercom; knowing Gillian was listening.

"Ashby wants me _dead_? He's going to have to do it himself--" Mac growled with a slight hiss as he turned towards the door and jerked it open.

"Stay here tonight Murdoc. We've got a lot to discuss, but later. I don't feel like talking anymore."

Murdoc nodded, knowing full well that arguing right now might get him killed. Mac had his back to him, he didn't see his face but Murdoc swore the temperature in the room had dropped. He shivered involuntarily.

"I appreciate the hospitality, thank you."

"The butler and servants will see to your needs--" 

With these last words spoken, MacGyver left the room; slamming the door hard behind him. 

Gillian climbed down from the bed, turning the intercom off. Her partner was on his way; the sound of his boots echoing on the bare floors growing louder. She knew him well enough to know that his anger would be complete; she braced herself for the raging man that would come through the double doors at any second. She stood close to them, her arms crossed over her chest.

The doors flew open and there he was, his expression just as chilling as she had predicted. He didn't say one word, simply closed the doors.

"Mac--" Gillian started, her arms dropping to her sides. She watched him take off his shirt, the camouflage material slipping down his arms to reveal his muscular back; partially hidden by the length of his hair. She wanted to say something, anything to him but couldn't find the right words. Instead, she walked up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist.

MacGyver grabbed the arms; his big hand covered both of Gillian's wanting to pry them off and shove her away. He didn't want to have anything to do with her right now, but suddenly found himself caressing those little hands that stroked across his stomach. He looked down at them and sighed heavily, feeling some of his anger dissipate but not by much.

Gillian smiled, feeling Mac relax in her arms. She pressed her cheek to his bare back, the strength of her hug increasing.

"I think Murdoc is right, we _should get even with them Mac. All those years of loyalty and service and for what? For them to cut us off and put prices on our heads?"_

Gillian turned her partner around.

"We have enough on the board members to destroy HIT. I say we help Murdoc snatch Elena back from them and burn them all down."

MacGyver saw the fury clearly etched in his partner's face, it pleased him. He reached out and pulled the tie on her robe free, the silk parting slightly. His hands came to her shoulders, his fingers peeling back the robe.

"What are you doing?" She asked as the robe around her fluttered to the floor.

Mac's hands slid down her upper arms, he gripped them firmly and pulled her against his chest.

Gillian stared up into Mac's face, seeing that his anger still hovered but something else was replacing it. She put both hands on his chest, his skin burning hot to the touch.

"Going to take your anger out on me?" Gillian dropped her head, kissing the hollow of his neck. 

"Is that what you want to do Mac?"

"No--" His partner looked at him, her eyes puzzled and questioning as she took a step back.

"No? What do you want to do then?"

MacGyver's hands touched the top of his camouflage pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them. He raised one leg and then the other, untying his boots and stepping out of them along with his pants. He now stood naked before his student and peeled back the thick comforter on top of the bed. 

It was black satin, the sheets were made of black silk and the assassin's bright blond hair made a sharp contrast as he climbed into the bed and patted the area beside him.

"We need to talk--" he rolled onto his side, propped up on one elbow.

Gillian swallowed hard as she stared into his face, seeing those velvety brown eyes beckoning her to join him. She got into the bed and scooted up close to him, leaning her head on his chest.

Mac put his hand on the back of her head, his fingers sliding down her silky hair and beginning a course down her soft back.

"I have a plan. A sort of final test for you Gillian, if you pass then you'll no longer be my student. You'll be good enough to be on your own."

Her head came up fast. "As if I'd ever be? We swore an oath to one another Mac, whether I'm your student or your equal, I'm never leaving your side--" she stared down into his face, seeing his suddenly troubled expression.

"What's your plan?"

"Murdoc and I are going to get Elena, and her kidnapping is going to start a war between HIT and the mafia."

"That's risky Mac, very risky."

"No, the part you have to do is going to be risky Gillian." 

She dropped her head once more against him, closing her eyes.

"What do you want me to do?"

MacGyver took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "I want you to return to France--- And betray me."

Gillian sat up all the way this time. The words hit her right in the stomach as if she had been punched there.

"Betray you? What are you talking abou--" she saw the way his eyes gazed at her and the answer came crashing down. "No! I won't do it!"  

She started to climb out of the bed when he sat up and clamped his arms across her chest; his face against her shoulder blade.

"You have to Gillian; there's no other way--" Mac spoke against her skin, feeling her slight tremble.

She closed her eyes, feeling her mentor's strong arms around her, despite the strength they held they couldn't stop the sense of panic beginning to rise through her.

"Ashby wants me, if I go to him--"

"You'll do what you have to do, even if it means_ that Gillian--" he planted a few gentle kisses on her warm skin._

"You'd do it if my life depended on it and in this case it does."

Gillian closed her eyes, dropping her head. He was right about that, but that didn't make things any easier.

"I can't just show up, he'll never believe that."

Mac shifted Gillian, easing her sideways onto the bed. He curled up behind her, not wanting to let her go.

"We have to take the jet to Venice."

"St. Marco's?" Gillian touched the arms around her gently; the comfort they offered began to calm her down.

"When do we leave?"

"Soon-- we have to do a little planning first."

Gillian sighed nervously as she walked across the crowded square, excusing herself as she wove through the tourists.  The Piazza San Marco was the biggest attraction Venice had to offer. Millions of people from all over the world came to the plaza bordered by historic buildings and the splendor of Renaissance style Italian architecture. She looked around, spotting the Caffe Florian with its row after row of snow white wrought iron tables and chairs. 

That's where the meeting was supposed to take place, noon sharp. 

As she approached one of the tables she stopped walking, feeling eyes on her. Gillian swallowed hard; the square was a HIT safe place, anyone could seek refuge and protection. She wasn't an employee anymore but still needed its security. Ignoring the feeling of being watched, Gillian pulled back one of the chairs and sat down, setting her purse that contained her Beretta on top of the table.  

"You're late."

A cold voice spoke from behind her, she started as she gripped her purse firmly; an overwhelming urge to take her gun out hitting her.

"I'm sorry; I had to be sure I wasn't followed--" Gillian risked a glance over her shoulder, seeing a dark haired man all in black; a pair of shades on.

Murdoc slipped his glasses off, tucking them into the inner pocket of his leather jacket. 

"I'm pleased you've decided to accept my offer--" he sat down in the chair beside her, his dark eyes scanning the café patrons carefully, recognizing quite a few of them from the HIT files.

"What about your partner?"

Gillian looked away from him, her face growing sad. "Things have grown sour between MacGyver and I ever since we were fired from HIT he's been a different man. I can't take him anymore."

A young dark haired man came over, a white apron tied around his white shirt. He started to speak but stopped when Murdoc raised his hand to him and ordered two coffees. The waiter nodded his head and quickly disappeared.

"I can understand his frustration Gillian, HIT was all MacGyver had and with it gone he has no vent for his anger and hostility."

"Sure he does—me," Gillian tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I just want to get out and get away from him."

"I understand, I know this is difficult for you but the foundation can protect you. I give you my word." Murdoc reached out and gave her hand a reassuring pat.

"I suggest we go, we have a safe house here in Venice," Murdoc stood up and extended his hand to her.

"Come on, I'll take you to it."

Gillian nodded, knowing this was her only way out. She picked up her purse and accepted Murdoc's hand as she got up. She turned around and came face to face with her mentor; a surprised gasp coming out of her as her heart pounded like a drum within her chest. 

Dressed in his sleek black leather trench coat with a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, MacGyver look like a walking nightmare. His blond hair framed his scowling face and his set jaw looked as if it might snap in two at any moment. Gillian didn't need to see his eyes; she could feel their cold gaze straight through the lenses.

Murdoc too saw him and raised his hands, backing away from Gillian.

"I'm unarmed MacGyver, Gillian is coming with me."

"The _hell_ she is--" Mac reached up and slid his sunglasses off, revealing a pair of fiery coffee eyes. They shifted to look at Gillian and she visibly shuddered.

"I'm not going back with you Mac; I don't care what you do--" Gillian gripped her purse tightly, her fingers finding the zipper she started to unzip it.

_"You're not going anywhere!"_ MacGyver hissed, snatching her purse from her hands. He snagged her left wrist and pulled her towards him, knocking over the chair between them.

Gillian struggled against his hold, a look of panic and terror on her face.

_"I said I'm not going with you!"_

Her shout was loud enough to get the other patrons at the café to turn in their direction, watching the scene unfold. 

MacGyver could care less about their stares, he pulled Gillian again, slamming her into his chest as he squeezed her wrist; the two of them face to face.

_"And I say you are!"_

She gritted her teeth in pain as his fingers gripped her wrist like a vice.

_"Let go of me!"_ Gillian's right hand came up and connected with MacGyver's left cheek with a loud _crack_. He blinked, hardly affect at all by the stinging blow. His features darkened in anger as his left hand came up and returned the slap. His ex-partner's head whipped violently to the side; her hair partially obscured her face as she gasped and touched her hand to her mouth. There were tears in her eyes as her head came back up.

A deep scowl came to Murdoc's face as he watched Gillian's expression and saw the red mark already forming on her cheek, red as the hair that covered it. He had just about enough of this game.

_"Let her go MacGyver, she's through with you!"_ Murdoc's jaw clenched as he practically wedged himself between the couple. He reached out and pried MacGyver's fingers from around Gillian's wrist.

Gillian moved out of the way, still stunned from both the slap and Murdoc's chivalry.  She smoothed her hair away from her face and touched her throbbing cheek as she stared at both men.

"Murdoc-- please don't. Let's just get out of here."

"It'll be all right Gillian, you have my word," Murdoc spoke, his eyes still firmly fixed on the ex-assassin.

"If you want to hit someone MacGyver why don't you try _me instead of her?" The tone of his voice dropped to low and dangerous. _

MacGyver stared down into Murdoc's face, a small part of him admiring the man's guts but the rest wanted to see him die. His right arm hung at his side and he flexed his wrist, feeling the cold metal of a gun slide into his palm. 

"You want me to try you Murdoc?" A cold grin came to MacGyver's face; his lips drew back in a moment that almost seemed joyful, his white teeth flashing.

Murdoc narrowed his eyes, his head tilting slightly sideways as he tried to figure out exactly why the assassin smiled at him like that.

A flash suddenly went off between the two men; a single puff of smoke drifted through the air and with it a whiff of gunpowder. Murdoc flinched; his dark eyes widening as he glanced down seeing the dark stain spreading across his black shirt. 

The loud noise of the gunshot sent the crowds of tourist in a panic flight; utter chaos drifting through the square as everyone cried out and ran for their very lives.

Murdoc raised his head once more, dark eyes glassy with pain as he met MacGyver's face. He staggered back, a little, his hand touching his shirt.

Gillian finally realized what happened; she grabbed Murdoc by the elbow sitting him down in one of the chairs. The blood oozed from between his fingers and she gasped.

"Oh my God." 

MacGyver opened his hand, the motion pulling the gun back up into his sleeve.

"Gillian, we're going--" He said casually as he slipped his sunglasses back on.

Gillian raised her face, glaring at her ex-partner with hatred as she took something out of her pocket and pressed it to Murdoc's stomach.

Murdoc flinched, hunching over in pain as the warm blood washed over his hand. 

"I _said_ we're going!" Mac's patience came to an end. He walked around the chair and gripped his student by her upper arm and jerked her away from Murdoc.

"He's dead, let's go!" He pulled her to him and raised one finger in warning, bringing it close to her face.

"One word out of _you_ and you'll join him!"

Gillian pressed her lips together, swallowing hard. She took one last glance over her shoulder at Murdoc as MacGyver tugged her along with him. The couple leaving the chaotic square together. 

Dylan Ashby sat at his desk taking care of some last minute business for Chancellor. His phone buzzed and he set his pen down and sighed heavily in annoyance as he reached out and pressed the button on the white phone.

"Monique, I told you I didn't want to be disturbed!"

_"My apologies Monsieur but it's Gillian MacKenzie on the phone. She said it was urgent that she speak with you."_

A smile came to the light brown haired man as he touched his hand to his blue tie and adjusted it.

"Put her call through, Monique."

The conversation ended with a click as Ashby picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Gillian, this is an unexpected pleasure--" He tried to hide his excitement but it still filtered through the line.

_"I'm sorry to call you out of the blue like this Dylan but I didn't know who else to call--"_ Gillian sounded shaken and emotional, it took the air out of his sails almost instantly.

"Is something the matter?"

_"I need your help, I'm in trouble. I tried to get away from MacGyver in __Venice__ but he showed up and killed Murdoc from the _Phoenix___ Foundation right in the middle of the Piazza San Marco!" Her voice lilted in panic a little but an exhale of pent up breath seemed to make it calm down again. _

Dylan sighed leaning back in his chair. He could hear her terror and bewilderment; things with her partner clearly worse than she let on.

"Yes I know, I heard about what happened. Quite a few of our assassins were in the square," he shook his head. "MacGyver's gone off the deep end this time to kill someone in broad daylight like that, _especially Murdoc. He just brought a whole lot of heat down on HIT from the Phoenix Foundation."_

_"I know--" _Gillian whispered, her voice dropping low. _"Ever since we got fired from HIT Mac's been acting crazy and violent. I can't away from him without help Dylan."_

"I can help you Gillian, come back to France and we can deal with MacGyver together."

The line was quiet for what seemed like an eternity. Dylan set his chair back forward and picked up his pen twirling it in his fingers.

"Gillian?"

_"I can't go to __France__, I'm--I think it would be better if you come to me. Please Dylan."_

He nodded her pleading getting to him as he tapped the pen on top of the oak desk. "All right, when and where?" Ashby heard Gillian sigh heavily in relief. 

_"I'm in __Germany__; right now I'm hiding out in a little village called Kleindorf. It's approximately 20 miles south of __Munich__; I'll be waiting for you at _midnight___ in the only tavern in town, the Schwarz Katze."_

"I'll leave immediately Gillian, see you soon--" The connection clicked and Dylan hung up the phone, he beamed as he dialed his secretary and ordered an immediate flight to Germany.

Ashby gripped the wrought iron handle and pulled back a massive, solid oak door. The strong scents of beer and cigarette smoke greeted him as he stepped over the threshold of the Schwarz Katze and closed the door behind him. The tavern was dark and dank; the air hazy with smoke. He untied his beige trench coat and hung it on the rack beside the door, revealing his grey suit. He scanned across the big room looking for any sign of Gillian, finally seeing a dark figure in the farthest corner of the bar. Dylan saw her and suppressed a grin.

_There she is, my poor helpless little minnow,_ he thought to himself.  

He wove his way through square tables and chairs; the furniture made of thick heavy wood that seemed to have seen better days. 

Dylan cleared his throat as he stood beside the corner table, the person sitting at it had on a long black cape with the hood pulled down low over his face.

"Gillian?" He asked cautiously as he leaned towards her.

"Sit down--" She whispered, still keeping her head down.

He did as she asked, sliding into the chair across from her. Ashby leaned over the table, getting closer to her. He saw a pair of dark shades over her eyes as she slowly raised her head. A trembling hand reached up and pulled off the sunglasses.

Ashby's mouth dropped open, his light blue eyes wide with astonishment. 

Gillian right eye was almost swollen shut, the skin around it bruised and battered. He also saw the reason the hood covered her face; large purple marks on her left cheek.

"My God Gillian what happened?"

She shook her head sighing heavily. "Mac, he did this to me as punishment for Venice. My face is the lightest part of it, believe me," Gillian winced a little as she sat back in the chair.

"Monster--" Dylan reached out and touched her hand. "You need to see a doctor Gillian."

"And tell him what precisely? That my ex-assassin, ex-partner beat me up? I can't, a doctor would ask too many questions."

The tavern door opened and she suddenly hunched over again, pulling her hood down and slipping her glasses back on. Ashby turned around, seeing that it was a couple of young kids.

"It's all right Gillian, it's not MacGyver--" Dylan turned back towards her seeing her shoulders trembling.

"Do you know what he'd to me? If he finds me, I'm dead," Gillian started sobbing, tears rolling down her face from under her sunglasses.

"He won't find you Gillian, I promise," he reached out and touched her hand again, giving it a squeeze as he gazed into her face. _At least not until I'm ready for him to find you…You're going to bring MacGyver to me, his eyes shining with deceptive understanding. _

"Where are you staying?"

Gillian wiped her face, clearing her throat. "There's an abandoned farm just outside the village, I've been staying there. It doesn't have heat or electricity or anything but I couldn't risk staying in a hotel that'd be the first place Mac would look."

"How'd you get away from him in the first place?"

"I drugged his whiskey."

Dylan stood up and offered his hand to Gillian. "Come on, let's get out of here."

She hesitated for a moment before sliding her hand into his. She moved slowly and gritted her teeth as she finally stood up. Ashby scowled, seeing how painful it was for her to even stand. 

"He's going to pay for what he did to you, I guarantee it--" 

He put a gentle arm around her shoulder and let her lean on him as they quietly left the tavern.

"And there they are--" MacGyver lowered the binoculars from his face as he glanced over his shoulder. "Looks like Ashby took the bait."

Murdoc came out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a dishtowel. The apartment both men were in stood directly across the street from the tavern. One step above a rat hole, it had only the barest essentials in it: one ancient looking brown sleeper sofa for sitting and sleeping, a small television on wheels and a few pots and pans in the kitchen. 

"Of course he did, who can resist Gillian?" He flung the dishtowel over his shoulders as he crossed the wooden floor, joining MacGyver in the window box. Glancing out the scum covered window, Murdoc wrinkled his nose in disgust as he wondered for the briefest of moments how one could see anything out of such filthy glass. 

"I take it we aren't going to the farm yet?"

Mac handed Murdoc the binoculars. "No, not just yet," a disapproving grimace appeared on his face, he didn't like the idea of Gillian having to suck up to Ashby.

"Give it a good hour then?" Murdoc peered through the binoculars, seeing Gillian and Ashby climb into a yellow taxi. "How come you didn't make her wear a wire?"

"Because I'm not stupid--" Mac snatched the binoculars from Murdoc's face and stood up.

"I see--" Murdoc turned and watched him walk away. "A bit _testy_ are we MacGyver? Why take your anger out on me? It wasn't my idea to use Gillian for this little charade."

Both of MacGyver's hands went to the back of his neck and rubbed the tense muscles. He heard what Murdoc said and whipped around. A pair of stern eyes glanced over a bent elbow at the dark haired man in black jeans and a dark grey button down shirt.  

"I know that Murdoc, it was mine but that doesn't mean I have to _like_ it."

"Then why use her at all?" Murdoc leaned back against the wall, watching the obviously annoyed assassin.

"Because she can get me the information I need--" MacGyver wandered into the kitchen, returning with a paper cup filled with whiskey.

"Can she? How? By playing the damsel in distress with Ashby?" 

MacGyver sat down on the couch; the piece of furniture gave a disapproving creak as he shifted sideways on it and stretched out. He set his paper cup down on the floor beside him and slung his arm over his eyes.

"I don't feel like discussing this anymore Murdoc."

The dark haired man's eyes narrowed. "Well I _do MacGyver; this man can be used as a bargaining chip to get back Elena."_

The arm moved away from his face as Mac sat up slowly. "Bargaining chip? I don't think so."

He got up from the couch and faced the shorter, scowling man.

"I'm in charge of this little game; I'm the one holding all the cards here." 

The two men stood toe to toe, neither one appeared to be backing down. Both of them willful and stubborn, two sets of fists flexing, two sets of jaws clenching— as if two tigers were about to do battle. 

Mac spoke first, lifting his head slightly. "We're going to get Elena out _my way_, do you understand?" 

Murdoc stared into the blond man's arrogant face, his jaw tightening even more as he held his temper in check. Despite the overwhelming desire he had to throw down the gauntlet and take the assassin on -- he nodded.

"I understand," he replied as he looked away, his voice sounding strained yet defeated. He went back over to the window box and sat down. Murdoc leaned forward and rubbed his hands over his face.

The yellow cab pulled up to grey stone farmhouse with a dark wooden roof; a short distance from the village. Gillian slowly climbed out of the cab and reached into her pocket, pulling out bills.

"No Gillian, I got it--" Ashby got out behind her and pulled a gold money clip from his pocket; handing the driver a few deutschmarks and thanking him.

"So this is the luxury resort you've been hiding out in?" He stood beside her, his nose wrinkling at the sight of the dilapidated farmhouse.

"It was either this or the street," Gillian stated, her slightly battered face serious.

"Personally I'd take my chances on the street--"

"That's you," she wrapped her cape tighter around her as she walked up the dirt path to the front door; the night had a slight chill to it and her warm breath could be seen trailing behind her.

She made it to the front door and opened it; the ancient door creaking as it swung open.

"How appropriate--" Dylan stated as he reached into his coat and pulled out a gun.

"Let me check it out Gillian."

Gillian turned back and saw his weapon, nodding she stepped aside and let him go in first.

_"I don't see anything, looks clear. You wait here while I check out the rest of the farm."_

_"All right, I'm going to go into the bedroom and lay down. It's been a rough couple of days; I haven't been able to sleep much."_

_"I'll be there in a few minutes."_

Ashby's voice came in crystal clear over the transmitter sitting on the dashboard of the black Explorer parked just down the road from the farmhouse. MacGyver and Murdoc were there in the shadows listening as Ashby moved throughout the house. The farm sat right near the edge of the woods, the tall thick trees surrounding the Explorer.

MacGyver shook his head, his expression sour and grim. "Bastard. He's just going through the motions for Gillian's sake."

Murdoc sat beside him in the passenger seat, his head leaning in his hand. "Of course he is. He has to make it look like he genuinely cares about her situation."

"All he _cares_ about is what he can use her for."

"Yes well I'm sure he's got a few things in mind," Murdoc turned his head and gazed out the window into the dark night. The moon shone high above them, a few low clouds drifted across it; giving the night an eerie feel to it.  

"Charming little spot you chose here MacGyver. It's just you me and the wolves." 

A small amount of light suddenly got the dark haired man's attention; he craned his neck and he once more focused on the house.

"That's the master bedroom," Mac crossed his arms over his chest, his scowl still prominent.

"Looks like Ashby is done with his sweep," Murdoc leaned forward and turned up the volume on the transmitter.

_"Is that too much light?"_

_"It's only one candle Dylan, it shouldn't be a problem."_

_"Want to tell me exactly what happened between you and MacGyver?"_

_"We argued about the fact I was going to leave him and go with Murdoc. He got angry when I told him I was going to tell the __Phoenix_ Foundation everything, that's when he started hitting me. I fell down and even that didn't stop him. He just wouldn't stop; I thought I was going to die." __

_"It's all right Gillian; I'll make sure nothing happens to you."_

"Oh yeah _right--_" MacGyver scoffed as he shook his head. "He's almost as good an actor as she is."

Murdoc nodded. "He's very convincing; he really does sound like he wants to help her."

_"I appreciate that Dylan, I really do."_

_"We'll stay here tonight and first thing in the morning we'll go back to __France__, together."_

"Perfect, absolutely perfect--" Mac's lips drew back in a cold grin as he turned to his partner beside him in the passenger seat.

"Now that he's taken the bait, we can start planning Elena's rescue."

Elena Cantar closed her eyes as she leaned back on her bed; the tears leaked from the corner of her tightly closed lids and rolled down her face. She sniffled a little wiping them away as her hands touched her stomach; lying across the dark silk of the blue dress she wore. The bedroom that had been her unwilling home for the past month, was of the utmost luxury. The bed she laid upon had four posts and a canopy; the wood made of a light creamy color. It sat between a wardrobe and a six-drawer dresser with a large oval shaped mirror. The walls and ceiling were made of the same color paneling; carved with intricate designs of floral rosettes. The last detail in the room was a light pinkish colored oriental rug that covered the wooden floor directly in front of the bed.  Yes indeed, a luxurious prison fit for a princess; complete with a pair of picture windows; the delicate sheer curtains matching the rest of the décor.  

Elena had been kept in the east wing; the most isolated part of the mansion house. There her every move could be monitored.

Her thoughts drifted to Murdoc, wondering to herself if she would ever see him again. The realization that she probably wouldn't only sent a flood of pain and regret through her. Everything had just gone so terribly wrong and now she was not only a prisoner that could meet her end at any moment, but the man she loved didn't even know she lived still. 

A knock on the door brought her out of her stupor; she glanced towards the door raising herself up on her elbows.

"Who is it?" 

The white door slowly opened, an older round woman with grey hair and a black and white maid's uniform came through the door.

"Your dinner Madam--" She spoke with a heavy French accent, leaving the silver tray with the shining silver lid on the empty chair near the door.

"Leave it there Brigitte; I will eat it if I get hungry."

The older woman nodded her head. "As Madam wishes," she started to say more than that but then remembered she was only a maid, hired for her domestic skills and nothing more. She felt pity for Elena, being held against her will at the whim of another. With a heavy sigh, Brigitte grasped the door knob and pulled the door closed behind her.

Elena swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up. She went over to the tray and lifted the silver lid; a wave of steam drifted up towards her face and with it the aroma of wine and beef.

"Beef Bourguignon--" She stuck her finger in the sauce and tasted it. Not much appetite to speak of, Elena covered her lunch once more and went back over to the bed; stretching out across it.

"I miss you Alexander," she whispered and closed her eyes, letting her sorrow wash out in a flood of tears.

"I think Elena must be in the east wing, I only see one body heat pattern located there-"

MacGyver peered through his thermal scope at the big white mansion with the pillars in front, lit up like a Christmas tree. He lowered it from his face and passed it to his partner, both men were lying face down on a hill overlooking the entire compound.

Murdoc verified what he said; he too saw the bright reds, yellows and greens of a body heat pattern. 

"Should be easy enough if she's all by herself in that part of the mansion."

"Nothing about this will be that _simple Murdoc--" MacGyver took out his binoculars and looked around the compound. "We've got a guardhouse just inside the gate with at least two to four armed men.  Patrolling the house itself we've got three, two men units with M16's and dogs," he rolled onto his side towards Murdoc and lowered the binoculars from his face._

"Not to mention the cameras and laser alarm system Chancellor had installed; its state of the art."

The dark haired man's face grew serious and sad. "So you're telling me we can't get Elena out of there?"

Even in the dark, Murdoc could make out the faint traces of a smile on the assassin's face.

"I didn't say that, it would be a challenge if we were using conventional methods."

Murdoc looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "And we're not going to _use_ conventional methods?"

MacGyver shook his head slowly. "Not for our plan to work."

"I see--" Murdoc pursed his mouth. "Care to enlighten me on exactly what _plan_ we've got MacGyver? I mean I've been waiting for you to tell me exactly what we are going to do."

The assassin didn't say a word, simply leaned back on his elbow and touched his hand to the side pocket of his leather trench coat. He reached inside it and pulled out a black chain.

"What's that?" Murdoc asked as saw what looked like a pocket watch emerge from MacGyver's pocket; the gold, scorched and melted still had some of its shine.

"This belonged to my grandfather; this is what we're going to leave behind for Chancellor and Ashby to find."

Murdoc wrinkled his nose at the sight of the heavily damaged watch. "Do I want to know what happened to it?"

"Chancellor had Harry and his two bodyguards killed; he asked me to dispose of the bodies. I put them in the house Gillian and I were in at the time and burned it down--" Mac's face remained stoic yet something in his eyes and the tone of his voice made Murdoc clear his throat and approach his next statement with great caution.

"I take it that you and your grandfather weren't close?"

MacGyver dropped the chain, the watch becoming a blackish gold puddle in his palm and he curled his fingers around them in a fist. 

"The bastard tried to get me to take a job that would pit HIT against the FBI."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Murdoc cleared his throat, looking away.

Mac saw him and steeled his jaw, raising his head. "Don't waste your pity—he never cared for me in life why should I mourn for him in death? But now, he will be of some use to me after all." 

Murdoc's head whipped around, a frown straightening his lips. "Some use to _us_ you mean?"

His partner said nothing as he turned onto his back and took off his trench coat. A black turtleneck and black jeans were beneath it and he tucked the watch back into his pocket.

"Get that black briefcase out of the car." He rotated onto his stomach and stared down at the guard shack.

"Briefcase, right," Murdoc crawled backwards partially down the hill out of sight. He returned a moment later with a small black case and handed it to Mac. "What's this for?"

"You'll see," Mac popped open the locks on the case and pulled out a small black box with a long wire that had a circle on the end of it. 

"Signal scanner—so you can get the gate frequency and be able to open it." Murdoc nodded, taking an interest in the box that the assassin held in his hands.   

"Very good," MacGyver set the scanner aside and took out another box, this one dark grey with two sets of dials. He flipped it on and turned the dials, static coming over the small speaker. Satisfied with the fact it worked, Mac turned it off. He turned away from Murdoc, lying flat on his back as he stared up at the stars.

Gillian entered his mind for a moment, but he quickly pushed her out of his thoughts. He couldn't focus on her right now, too much had to be done. Mac's eyes slid closed and he sighed heavily. 

"Now we wait, our chance will come."

Murdoc nodded; he looked out at the big white house. Knowing Elena was there alive and well made his heart speed up in his chest as his eyes took in every nook and cranny of the east wing.

_Soon Elena we'll be together my Darling—_

_Soon._

"Here you go Gillian; this should suit you better than that grubby little farm." Ashby opened a pair of white double doors and moved back, smiling over his shoulder at her as he motioned for her to enter the room.

"This is my library that I've recently turned into a guest room."

Gillian trembled, wrapping her cape tightly around her as she stepped over the threshold.

"I really appreciate this Dylan--"

She looked around the room, how correct Dylan had been; the walls were lined top to bottom with books. The only three pieces of furniture in the room were a roll top desk in one corner, a king size bed with a fluffy white flowered comforter and a tan oak nightstand with a matching flowered lamp.

"It's my pleasure Gillian," Dylan watched her walk quietly across the white carpeting; her movements slow and pained.

"Are you sure you don't want me to fetch a doctor?"

"I'm sure--" Gillian slowly sat on the edge of the bed.

 Dylan walked into the room, rubbing his hands together. "I could ask the cook to bring you something to eat."

"No thank you, I think I'd just rather get some sleep," she leaned back on the bed and swung her legs up on it, a tiny whimper escaping her throat as she rolled onto her side. She heard his footsteps approaching and swallowed hard, wishing he would just leave her alone but knowing in the back of her mind that he wouldn't.

"You're hurting Gillian, I can't stand to see you in so much pain," Dylan climbed on the bed beside her and reached out, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder blade. 

"Please, let me help."

Gillian lifted her head to look at him, he sounded sincere enough but his eyes told a different tale. She knew the things he said to her were lies, his concern for her fake but she had little choice but to play along for MacGyver's sake.

"All right," her dark eyes closed briefly and with a heavy sigh Gillian sat back up and undid the buttons at the base of her throat. The cape slid down her shoulders revealing a black turtleneck and leggings. She crossed her arms over her chest and touched the ends of the shirt; lifting it over her head.  She kept her head down, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Holy Jesus--" Dylan's eyes rounded as they traced over her now exposed chest. Deep purple marks started at the tops of her shoulders and went down both arms. A few stray ones went across her flat stomach, beginning just below her white lacey bra. Unbeknownst to Ashby; the bruises were made of dark hair dye. 

"That _bastard!_" He reached out and touched her right shoulder and turned her away from him seeing a purple mark over her spine, it had the distinct impression left by a boot.

"How could he do this to you? I thought he cared about you Gillian--" His hand traced down her back, the caress making her flinch.

"So did I, but he didn't mean it. He never meant it," She glanced over her shoulder at him, tears welling up in her eyes.  "I thought he loved me Dylan but I was wrong."

Ashby nodded, with a gentle push he moved her towards him and embraced her, his fingers stroking down her long hair. "I'm sorry."

He smiled to himself holding Gillian in his arms; her vulnerability and trusting of him would serve him greatly and he knew it. Despite her battered body he still wanted her; the bruises did nothing but spur his desire on.

Gillian closed her eyes, reluctantly returning the embrace. "It's not your doing Dylan."

He pulled back and lifted her chin, staring into her brown eyes. "I'm the one that fired you both and that's what made MacGyver do this to you."

"No, it was my betrayal," Gillian stared into Ashby's light blue eyes seeing the desire for her in them. His fingers roamed up her face, sliding along her jaw line to the back of her neck.  A smile came to his face as he leaned towards her and brushed his lips against hers.

The reaction immediate Gillian tried to pull away, but his grip on the back of her neck held her in place. She put both hands on his shoulders and pushed him back, breaking the kiss.

"What are you doing?" Her dark eyes were wide and astonished that he had done that.

Dylan lips pulled back in a smile, one that showed his true intentions to Gillian for one brief shining moment.

"It was an offer Gillian, one I wish for you to think about very carefully," he let go of her and climbed off the bed, adjusting his coat and tie.

"You get some rest; I'll be back in the morning to see how you are--" 

Gillian swallowed hard as she watched Dylan leave the room; as soon as he closed the double doors she grabbed her cape and put it back around. She laid down and curled up into a ball, trying to quiet her trembling.

The low rumble of an engine shattered the quiet peacefulness of the dawn and forced MacGyver's eyes to snap open. He turned over onto his stomach and saw a long black stretch limousine, in the bright morning light, pull up to the gate. 

"Good Morning Chancellor--" 

He opened the black case beside him and pulled out his scanner, flipping it on. He watched the small screen and waited for the first sign of the gate's activation.

Down at the bottom of the little hill MacGyver lay on top of, the back of the black Explorer opened and Murdoc stepped out of it, stretching his arms above his head and yawning; his breath coming out like steam in the damp air.  He traced his hands over his stomach as he nonchalantly climbed back up the hill to join his partner. 

"Good Morning MacGyver how was your watch?"

Mac looked at him, creasing his brow; annoyed at Murdoc's cheery attitude so early. 

"It just got better," he motioned towards the compound with his chin and Murdoc followed it to see the idling limo.

"Oh! Seems we have an early morning visitor. Chancellor?" 

"Probably--"

A wavy green line drifted across the scanner's small monitor at the same time the gate began to slowly slide open; the metal creaking and groaning in disapproval. 

"There it is, that's the signal," Mac's gaze shifted to the long black limo; it started moving again and ran over the track of the gate. 

"Do you suppose he's going to talk to her?" Murdoc watched the big car drive straight towards the house and park in the circular driveway. 

MacGyver saw the envy in Murdoc's eyes. "You know there has to be a good reason she's still alive Murdoc and I think that Chancellor's the reason. It's been a month since we turned her over, if it had been to anyone else she'd be dead by now."

"He's in love with Elena,"

"You knew?" Mac wasn't a bit surprised; the way his partner suddenly looked away told the tale.

"I always figured Elena would be better off with him than she would be with me--" Murdoc turned back, his lips straightening in a grimace. 

"And now look at how wrong you were--" Mac lifted his head; he too bore a scowl on his lips. "Think she's the only woman that was too stubborn to walk away for her own good? Well she's _not."  He turned off the scanner and threw it back into its case, slamming the lid down; the locks sealing with a prominent _click._  _

"We've got work to do, let's go."

His tone forbade argument and Murdoc had none to give as he sighed and followed MacGyver back down the hill to the waiting Explorer.

"I'm sorry Elena, so dreadfully sorry--" 

Chancellor held the dark haired beauty's hand within his own, giving it a slight squeeze.

"It all happened to quickly; by the time the Italian authorities got there it was too late, nothing more could be done for him."

Elena had her head bowed, the tears glistening down her cheeks. "Who did this to him Chancellor? Who killed him?"

"We don't know for sure Elena, but we have witness that saw--"

"Saw who?" Elena whipped her head to look at the older man, the shine in her dark eyes looking like black volcanic glass.  The expression on her face, a mixture of despair and anger, promised that whatever name Chancellor uttered would soon meet an untimely end if Elena had anything to say about it. 

"MacGyver--"

"Oh _God--_" Elena let go of Chancellor's hand and slapped them both over her eyes, her shoulders shaking with grief. 

"It's all right Elena--" Chancellor wasted no time, he put an arm around her and drew her to him, leaning her against his dark blue suit. He planted a kiss in her hair and rested his chin in the top of her head.

"I know your pain is deep but I'm here for you."

"Alexander—" She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut, her fingers curled around Chancellor's lapel and pulled on it.

"We're trying to find MacGyver now, but we've had no luck. He _will_ pay for what he has done, I promise you--" Chancellor held her tighter giving her back a gentle, comforting rub; his big hand sliding down the black silky material of her dress. She wore the color of mourning, an eerie coincidence considering what he had just told her happened to Murdoc. 

"I want him to pay—" Elena lifted her head, staring up into the grey haired man's face. "I want to be there when he dies."

"You will be, I promise," He put his hand on her cheek, wiping the wet marks away with his thumb. "There are a lot of things I want to promise you Elena."

She saw the answer in his eyes and turned away from him. "I'd like to be alone now."

"Yes of course, I understand--" Chancellor nodded as he stood up. "I'll send some food for you in a little while." He pulled open the door but before he stepped through it he glanced back over his shoulder at her.

"My offer still stands Elena, now more than ever. You need someone in your life to take care of you."

With those parting words he closed the door, leaving Elena alone with her thoughts. She knew exactly what Chancellor meant, more than once he had offered himself to her, promising her the life of a queen. Suddenly something dawned on Elena and it made a shudder go through her.

_So that's why I'm still alive, Chancellor loves me too much to kill me._

"Alexander--" Elena's eyes slid closed as wave of grief and pain broke over her. She leaned sideways onto the bed and drew her legs up close to her body wrapping her arms around them. She felt numb, totally completely numb.

Dylan opened the door to the guest room, peeking around it to look into the room. Even with the curtains drawn, the warm glow of morning allowed him to make out the silhouette of a feminine form in the bed covered with a white silk sheet.  He opened the door all the way and stepped into the room. His bare feet made no sound as he walked quietly to where his sleeping guest lay. 

A sinister grin came to his face as he gazed down at her, the sheet clinging to every subtle dip and valley of her body.  He carefully climbed up onto the bed and stretched out beside her, leaning close to the prone form. Ashby closed his eyes and buried his nose in her hair, breathing in the warm scent of cinnamon and honey. The soft scent caused his heart to begin beating wildly in his chest and a rush of blood to his manhood, feeling it begin to swell against his thigh. He risked leaning over a little more, pressing his chest to Gillian's back relishing in the warmth of her body.

Gillian sighed, a soft groan coming out of her as she rolled onto her back, the sheet slid a little down her shoulders revealing her collarbone and the beginning slope of her chest. The sudden presence of someone made her open her eyes and she turned her head to see Ashby. 

"Dylan?" 

"Good Morning Gillian," The way he gazed at her made Gillian inwardly gasp, she grabbed the sheet and pulled it higher up on her as she sat up.

"What are you doing here?" She saw the dark blue robe he had on and her mouth went dry, knowing exactly what he had come for.

"I think its time for the truth between us Gillian," his fingers wrapped around the tie, tugging at it slowly.

Gillian watched the bow he had made growing smaller, the terry cloth material parting.

"The truth?"

Ashby gave a slow nod as he pulled the bow open. "You came to me for help and I ask something of you in return--" Those light blue eyes held their gaze as his hand strayed down his body.

Gillian's heart pounded in her chest and with it came the urge to just climb out of that bed and run for her life. But she knew she couldn't; she had gone this far and there was no turning back now.  She watched Ashby's hand sliding lower, widening the two ends of the robe revealing his tanned flesh. The well defined muscles contracted and expanded under his fingertips; a small prideful smile pursed his mouth.

"Call it a test of where your loyalties lie--" He reached out his hand and curled his fingers around the edge of the sheet she pressed to her chest, giving it a slight tug. "We both want each other Gillian, I've always known that."

"Why do you want me Dylan? Do you truly care for me or is it simply because Mac can't?" Gillian swallowed hard, trying to push her fear down her throat. She held fast to the sheet, waiting for him to answer.

His hand released the sheet and came up to touch her face, his fingers stroking over her cheek. He had to suppress another grin, the truth so close to his lips he feared he would spill it. Of course he cared nothing for her, only what she could do for him but this golden opportunity would not go to waste.

"Of course I care for you Gillian, just give me a chance to prove it to you."

She knew he lied to her, he lied through his teeth but it didn't matter. Her eyes closed as she leaned her face into his hand. "I'm afraid Dylan--"

"I know but you don't have to be," his hand slid from her cheek down the side of her neck. "All you have to do is trust me."

Touching both of her shoulders, Ashby eased Gillian down to the bed and pulled the sheet off of her. He gasped, feeling another flush roll through his body at the sight of her nudity.

Gillian turned her head to look at him and raised her arms. "Come to me Dylan."

He wasted no time and rolled on top of her, kissing her hungrily as he wrestled with his robe. 

The black Explorer pulled up to the gate and was greeted by four men armed with M-16s. MacGyver watched them carefully as they surrounded the SUV and the leader of them signaled for him to roll down his window. A grin came to his face as he and Murdoc both took out wallets and flipped them open.

"Navratil and Beauvis, we're with the DRM," he spoke with a heavy French accent as the guard dressed in all black snapped his fingers and held out his hand.

Murdoc grinned and passed his wallet to Mac. "Of course, be our guests."

The guard studied both of the identifications before shifting his eyes to the men they belonged to. MacGyver in a light grey suit, his hair slicked back in a pony tail while Murdoc had on dark blue, both of them looking every bit the part of being from French Intelligence.

"All right, go ahead," the wallets were handed back and the black haired guard motioned with his head for the others to step away from the vehicle. He moved back into the small guard shack and Mac watched him stand at the control panel and press a button. 

The big white wrought iron gate slowly slid along its track and the head guard waved them in. Mac dropped the Explorer into drive and drove into the complex, watching from his rear view mirror as the gate closed.

Directly in front of him stood a group of neatly trimmed hedges that framed the circular driveway.

"All right, you know what to do, don't use the gun until it's time to go." 

Murdoc gave a nod, pulling a Beretta out of his pocket and checking it, slapping the full clip back into the bottom before returning the weapon. "I know."

The Explorer pulled up directly in front of the house in the spot previously occupied by Chancellor's limousine. He had left some time ago and now the two men used this chance to make their move.

Mac slammed the driver's side door and adjusted his blazer, making sure his gun wasn't visible through the material. He and Murdoc quickly walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. 

The massive glass and wooden door peeked open and a young woman with black hair and a black maid's uniform greeted them.

Murdoc smiled and flashed his identification once more as he spoke to her in French, relaying who they were and why they were there. Mac didn't pay the maid much mind; he looked around the complex carefully, seeing the heavily armed men with their German Shepherds patrolling the grounds.

_"Merci de votre cooperation,"_ Murdoc stated as he cleared his throat and stepped into the house with MacGyver in tow.

The first thing that greeted both men was a massive crystal chandelier, thick cream colored carpeting and a set of fancy white steps with a long winding banister. Mac lifted his head and looked around, seeing the immaculate almost museum-like state of the house. They both stood in the foyer waiting for the head of the household to meet with them. 

"You know what we have to do Murdoc, you take care of the servants," MacGyver spoke to his partner in German, hoping that whoever listened in had no knowledge of the language.

Murdoc heard his partner and turned around to face him. "I won't kill them, do you understand that?"

The assassin narrowed his eyes, stepping closer to the dark haired man. "Then I guess, _I'll be the one dealing with the security room, won't I?" His hand touched the pocket of his blazer and slipped inside it, he pulled out a Beretta clip. "These bullets have half the gunpowder and special plastic tips that are made of a highly concentrated sedative."_

"It won't kill them?" Murdoc took the clip and studied the clear capped bullets suspiciously.

"No, they'll pierce the skin but only a little and the sedative will go straight into their bloodstream. It's fast and every effective."  

He nodded and quickly slipped the gun out of his pocket and reloaded it with the special bullets, putting it behind his back just as a young blond woman and a rather elderly man, both of them in crisp starched black uniforms, walked up to them. Murdoc flashed them his most charming grin as he whipped around to face the couple.

_"Bonjour monsieur, Madame, nous sommes du DRM et avons besoin d'aide spéciale de vous."_

The butler cocked an eyebrow, looking over both men with a diligent eye. He noted MacGyver's pony tail and the serious expression he wore.

_"Aide?__ Avec ce qui?"_

"You're going to help me get back my love," Murdoc said in perfect English, his friendly grin slid off his face like water down a piece of glass. His dark eyes narrowed dangerous as he brought the gun from around his back and fired two bullets straight into the butler and the maid. Both of them looked at the two men in astonishment, their mouths dropped open as the sedative took affect and sank to the floor.

MacGyver watched them, pleased that the bullets did their job. "See, they work."

"You were right," Murdoc tucked the gun into his pocket and went over to the couple, both of them laying parallel to each other and slipped his hands under the maid's arms.

"What do we do with them?"

His partner stepped over the elderly man and squatted down. Grabbing him by the wrist, Mac sat the butler up and flung him over his broad shoulders. He looked around, seeing a door under the stairs.

"Cubby hole, they'll be out for hours."

"Right," Murdoc dragged the unconscious young woman over to the door and opened it; the room about half the size of a walk in closet. "Not a lot of room in here."

"Who _cares, _it'll do--" Mac spoke with gritted teeth as he stepped partially into the little room and leaned over; the man rolled off of his shoulders and onto the floor. He straightened up, brushing off his hands.

"Now stick her in there and don't worry about it."

Murdoc sighed as he did what he was told, picking up the maid he placed her on the floor beside the butler and closed the door behind him.

"There, satisfied now?" 

MacGyver narrowed his eyes at his partner as he reached behind his back and pulled out a pair of silver daggers. "Just take care of the rest of the staff, stash their bodies someplace out of sight and then meet me in the east wing."

"Going to take out the security room?" Murdoc watched him flip the long knives in his hands once before returning them to their hiding place. 

"Yeah and then I'm going to try and find Elena."

"You're going to find her?" 

"Yes, I can be much quieter and sneakier than you can be Murdoc and don't even _try_ to deny it--" Mac stared at his partner, waiting for him to say one word. 

Murdoc started to open his mouth but then closed it again. "I'll meet you in the east wing."

"Glad you see things my way," Mac started to walk away when his partner called out to him, causing the blond man to whip around.

"Be careful with her MacGyver, that's all I ask--"

Mac stared at him for a moment or two, seeing how much Elena really meant to him. His stoic expression faltered a little and he gave Murdoc a nod before once more turning back and heading off towards the long hallway.

The red lights on the black box Mac held tightly in his hands continued to flash at a faster the further he walked down the hall. The white walls had fancy paintings on them; some of the gold frames were huge going all the way to the floor and up to the ceiling.  

The flashing on his scanner suddenly stopped, the red light stayed lit and it made him freeze in his tracks. This meant that the security room had to be somewhere close by.  There were no doors, just those massive paintings and he quickly pocketed the scanner. Mac stood between two of them, each one depicting a picturesque country scene.

Reaching up he gripped the side of the gold frame and let his fingers trail down it, the frame seemed sturdy enough.

"Damn it, it's got to be here--"  

MacGyver straightened back up and spread his arms wide, wrapping his fingers around the frame and gave it a tug. He lifted his head up, seeing the very top of the frame hadn't budged an inch.

"Bingo--" 

He let go of the frame and moved to the wall right beside it, his back leaning against it. Mac reached behind his back and pulled out one of his daggers. He used the handle of it to knock on the wall.

_"Messieurs ! Je prends de la nourriture et du vin pour vous toutes les deux!"_

The wall opened and a brown haired man stepped out into the hall; tall and lean dressed all in black with a sidearm. He looked around expecting a tray covered with food. 

The assassin licked his lips, his grip on the dagger handle tightened as he saw his chance and took it.

Elena turned off the water and turned her head to the side, ringing out her hair. She brushed it back from her shoulders and opened the gold and glass door, stepping out onto the fluffy white bathmat in front of the glass shower box. Pulling a thick black towel from the nearby rack, Elena pressed it to her face and down her neck before opening it wide and drying off with it. 

Murdoc once more entered her mind and she bit her lip hard to keep from tearing up. She wrapped the plush towel around her shoulders as she stepped off the bathmat onto the cold pink marble tile. Her shower had been scalding, filling the enormous bathroom with a thick fog made colorful from the sun filtering through the huge stained glass window that made up one whole wall. Her red silk robe hung on the back of the door and she snatched it off, sliding it up her arms to her shoulders.  She turned and walked away; adjusting her robe. With a heavy sigh she stood at the bathroom sink made of pink marble and looked over the display laid out across it. Everything had been provided by Chancellor for her comfort, including a black leather manicure kit that had been rolled out amongst the brushes and combs. Elena picked up a dark brush and began pulling it through the thick locks of her hair, trying to relax and not think too much of the day's events. Chancellor's unexpected visit and his bad news about Murdoc stopped her brushing. She felt the warm tears welling in her eyes and dropped her head, planting both hands on the edge of the sink she started sobbing; her hair falling forward.

"Oh God--" She sobbed, her shoulders shaking from the strength of the emotions quaking through her. Elena opened her eyes seeing the black manicure kit and the long silver nail file tucked into its slot on the end. 

_Is it sharp enough? Will that pointed end be sharp enough to open up my wrists? _ 

The thoughts racing through her mind made Elena gasp, did she really have the courage to end it all? She reached out and wrapped her fingers around the metal knife; it felt cold and lifeless in her hands and that's exactly how she felt too. She pulled it from its slot, gripping it in her hand as she raised her head to stare at herself in the mirror. 

Two hands suddenly pierced through the mist; one strong arm around her waist while the other slapped over her mouth. Elena gasped her eyes wide as she recognized the face that appeared over her shoulder. 

"Quiet Elena! Don't make this any harder than it _has_ to be!" MacGyver hissed as he pressed his lips to her earlobe.

Elena got over her astonishment and struggled hard against the solid body that had her trapped. She wasn't about to give into her captor and began kicking her legs hoping to catch him in the shin or some place more delicate.

Mac's hold on Elena tightened and he bent down a little and managed to lift her up. She kicked wildly making it damn near impossible to keep a solid grip on her. Elena had a small frame yet she used every single ounce of it to get free and MacGyver had no choice but to move with her in his vain effort to overpower her.

"Jesus _Christ!_ Will you hold still?" 

From beneath the hand slapped over her mouth came Elena's groans and squeals, they only increased in volume when Mac started dragging her backwards toward the bathroom door. 

_"No! No! You won't kill me like you did Alexander!" _Her mind screamed to her as she felt her heels scrape against the freezing cold tile. Her arms still flailed around and the glint of the metal file that she still clutched between her fingers flashed in the sunlight, getting her attention.

_"The file!"_

Elena turned it over in her hand the point now tipped downwards, she jabbed the file into the strong arm across her waist.

MacGyver gritted his teeth and buried his head in Elena's shoulder, the robe muffling his response to the sharp metal that went through the suit coat he wore. He wanted to let go of her and knock her out but he knew that Murdoc would never forgive him for harming one hair on her dark head. He kept dragging her with him despite the throbbing pain that now burned through his arm. Suddenly he hit something solid and peeked over his shoulder and saw he had bumped into the wall right beside the door. 

His captive still had a grip in the file and pulled it out, raising her arm to drive it yet again into MacGyver's arm, the end of it dripping blood.  She plunged it into his arm a second time just as they slipped out the bathroom door and into the hallway.

Mac left go of her and spun her around, grabbing her by the shoulders. Fire and anger burned his dark eyes as one of his hands enclosed her right wrist with just enough pressure to make her drop her bloody nail file.

"Don't make me have to _kill_ you!" He hissed as his two puncture wounds throbbed, the blood turning the arm of his grey blazer red.

"What does it matter now?" Elena sobbed as she stared into MacGyver's furious face. "Go ahead and do it! I don't care!" She dropped her head and took a deep hitching breath. 

"I care Elena--"

A familiar voice spoke from behind her and she uncovered her eyes and raised her head, staring at Mac with wide disbelieving eyes. 

MacGyver scoffed and let her go. "It's about damn time you got here--" He looked down at his bleeding arm and gripped it in an effort to stop the bleeding.

Murdoc reached out and put a trembling hand on Elena's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. 

Elena felt it and her eyes slid closed, she recognized the voice and the touch immediately and slowly turned around. She didn't risk opening her eyes just yet in case this was just some wonderful dream.

"Elena--" Murdoc whispered as he reached out and put a hand to her cheek, stroking it. "Open your eyes Darling."

She did, her lids slowly rising; she saw Murdoc standing before her in a blue suit and it made her throat close up with tears.

"Alexander--" She whispered as she touched her hand to her mouth briefly before throwing her arms around his neck. "Chancellor told me you were dead! He told me MacGyver had killed you in Venice!" 

"I know Darling I know, and I'm so sorry to put you through that but there was no other way," Murdoc held her tightly to him, closing his eyes in pure relief.

"Other way? What do you mean?" Elena pulled back from the hug, looking at Murdoc with inquisitive eyes.

"Later—We'll explain later, right now we have to get out of here," Mac looked down the hall in both directions. 

"He's right, there's no time to tell you everything right now," Murdoc put both hands on either side of her face. "We need to get your ready to go,"

Elena nodded, reaching up to grip Murdoc's wrist firmly. 

Gillian and Ashby rolled around on the bed, locked in a deep kiss. One trying to get the upper hand over they other sending the bed clothes flying, finally it came to an end as Ashby once more took the upper hand panting hard into Gillian's face.

"You're a tiger Gillian, but you've met your match this time and I _will_ tame you."

Gillian squirmed beneath him their damp skin rubbing against one another. She felt something hard nudging against her thigh and tried not to let her revulsion show. Staring up into Ashby's face she could see the hard boiled lust burning in his eyes and the flush high in his cheeks; one shift and he would have her. 

"We're going to get to know each other--" Ashby's hand traced over a large bruise on her upper arm, his fingers danced over it and those eyes seem to sparkle even more when he saw Gillian flinch.

_You'll be doing a lot more than that by the time I'm through with you little girl--_ He thought to himself as he licked his lips slowly. Dropping his head he covered her mouth with his as he began to shift over, settling himself more between her legs.

_Oh God this is it--_ Gillian tried not to react to the man hovering over her and braced for his entrance. She inwardly gasped as she felt his stiff manhood rub against her pubic bone.

Ashby groaned hissing between his teeth. "Feel so _good Gillian and in a second you're going to feel even better--" He pulled back a little, the contact between their two bodies lost momentarily; he braced himself up on his forearms and began to inch forward._

The sudden ring of a phone stopped him; a red flush washed over his face as he gritted his teeth and reached out to snag the phone.   

"This _better_ be important or I swear to _God_ I'll gut you like a fish!"

_"Dylan? I don't appreciate your tone."_

Ashby's mouth dropped open as he glanced down at Gillian briefly before sitting back on his haunches. 

"Chancellor, my apologies, I had no idea it was you--"

Gillian sat up and backed up herself, terribly relieved and grateful to whomever the person with the perfect timing was, however she stared at Ashby wide eyed to keep up the illusion of surprise at the interruption.

_"Apparently not, am I interrupting something?"_

"Uhh—no not really," Ashby cleared his throat, his hand wandering to the back of his neck.

_"I doubt you're telling me the truth otherwise you'd never have answered the phone like that."_

"Not to worry Chancellor, my lady friend and I can finish our discussion later. What can I do for you?"

_Later?_ Gillian thought to herself as she stared at the naked form in front of her. If she didn't do something now he would be demanding sex later and a lucky phone call might not stop it.  She shifted over and stretched out beside Ashby; resting her head on his thigh. With one hand she reached out and glided her finger all around his swollen manhood; taking Ashby so much by surprise his thighs flexed hard.

_"I haven't been able to get a hold of anyone over at the estate, I don't know if that means anything or not but I'd like you to accompany me to check things out."_

"Yes sir, I'd be my pleasure--" Ashby barely heard half of what Chancellor said, Gillian's stroking hand had turned half of his brain cells to mush. He gazed down at her and saw the wicked gleam in her eyes as she rolled over and covered his burning flesh with her mouth. He suppressed a gasp and his thighs flexed hard again, the sensations of her warm mouth almost too much to bear. Reaching down her grabbed a fistful of Gillian's hair, keeping her right on target.

_"I appreciate that Dylan, you know how important Elena is to me."_

"I know she is Chancellor--" His voice a barely audible squeak as sweat started forming on Ashby's chest and back. 

Gillian felt him stiffen even more but she kept her eyes closed, pretending that the pulsating manhood in her mouth belonged to someone else. She knew it'd only be a matter of seconds now before her grisly task was complete.

_"Are you all right Dylan? You sound funny?"_

"Never better sir--" Panting hard now, his hips rose up and down as he thrust into Gillian's mouth, his grip tightened in her hair.

_"Good, my driver and I will be there in one hour to collect you."_

The line clicked and Ashby dropped the phone, his head tipped back and an animal-like groan came out of him as his orgasm hit. He thrust hard into Gillian's mouth, ramming his shaft down her throat again and again until he had nothing left. Ashby flopped back on the bed, panting, shaken but thoroughly satisfied.

Gillian sat up wiping her mouth casually; she didn't want to think about what she had just done or to whom. 

"Chancellor is--- coming to---get us---one hour--" Ashby took in a deep breath as he propped himself up on his elbows and stared wide eyed at her. "Wicked woman--"

"Why is Chancellor picking us up?"

"He wants us to go with him to his country estate, some sort of communication problem or something--" He turned over and climbed down from the bed, his legs feeling like chewed bubble gum. "Get cleaned up, we don't have a lot of time--" He picked up his robe from the floor and slipped it on before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Gillian waited a minute or two, making sure Ashby had truly gone to get ready.  She climbed down from the bed and grabbed her cape from the nearby chair, throwing it around her shoulders. Carefully and quietly, Gillian turned the doorknob and opened it, peering around the doorframe into the hall. 

The long passage way was completely deserted and she stepped out into it and crept down it; her footfalls absorbed by the thick beige carpeting. The bathroom was the next door she came across and quickly went into it, shutting the tan wooden door quietly.  

Shedding her cape, Gillian dropped to her knees at the base of the hunter green toilet, the predominant color in the obviously masculine decorated bathroom.  She pushed up the lid and stared down into the porcelain bowl, thinking about what she had done.  The salty sweet taste of Ashby's semen was still in her mouth and the feel of it sliding down her throat made her shudder as she leaned forward.

_The noise Gillian—Ashby will hear you—_

Hearing the words of her mentor, her head came up fast. Quickly and quietly— one of the first lessons he ever taught her; the key to being a good assassin. But what could cover up the noise? Gillian sat back on her haunches, seeing the shower right beside her. She got up and pulled back the hunter green striped curtain and turned the glass knobs, the water coming out with a hiss. 

Gillian let it run for a minute or two, the steam beginning to drift up from behind the curtain. She knelt down once more in front of the toilet, her mind playing over and over again what had happened moments earlier. Ashby's touch, the smell of his cologne mixed in with his own natural oils; the feel of his naked body sliding along hers. The persistent nudging of his erection along her thigh and the slick trail it left as it prodded against her. So close—it had been so close and the idea of what had almost been made Gillian's stomach roll. She trembled as she dropped her head; it hovered just over the basin. Her shaking hands braced themselves on the edge of the bowl as she spewed; her eyes squeezed shut.  

"Oh God--" She panted as it finally stopped and kept her eyes closed; her hand slapped the porcelain as her fingers searched for the handle. Finally finding it, her hand gripped the cold metal handle and pulled it down hearing the water swirling around the porcelain. 

Pulling the toilet lid down, Gillian reached out and grabbed the edge of the bathtub using it to pull herself up and she slipped into the shower.  She stood on trembling legs as the high pressured water beat down on her.  A wave of emotion welled up in her chest; the warm tears came fast and she did nothing to stop them; simply pressed her forehead to the cold tile and let the hot water wash away Ashby's touch and sickening stench from her body.

MacGyver crouched down in front of the huge king size bed he shared with Gillian and reached under it, pulling out a long clear plastic container filled with videotapes. He stood up and sat down on the bed placing the container down in front of him. Lifting the lid and setting it aside, Mac began to go through each video tape checking the label. A knock on the door stopped him and he raised his head to acknowledge it, giving an annoyed sigh.

"What?" 

The door opened and in walked Hainsworth, the bald butler stopped in front of the bed. "Sorry for disturbing you sir, but I thought you'd like to know that your guests are comfortable and as you instructed I have seen to their needs." 

"Good, thank you Hainsworth." 

"My pleasure sir--" The butler saw the blood soaked sleeve of his master's grey sport coat and he cleared his throat "Would you be requiring some assistance with that wound sir?"

"No, I'll take care of it--" Mac's eyes narrowed a bit at his servant's nosiness; he ran his hand over the sleeve, part of it still tacky from the blood.  He saw the curiosity in Hainsworth's eyes but he wasn't about to tell him where it came from. 

"Very good sir, is there anything I may get you? Perhaps some of your wild boar?"

"My boar?" Mac had forgotten all about it, what with Murdoc's arrival and Elena's rescue.

Hainsworth gave him a small smile. "I took the liberty of saving it for you sir since you and Miss Gillian left so hastily. Perhaps I can bring you a plate of it along with the stuffing that was made with it?"

The chilly glare MacGyver had been giving the older man thawed a little as he nodded.

"That would be fine, thank you."

"I shall return soon sir--" The butler gave a deep bow as he turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him. Mac's arm gave a twinge and he pushed the container away from him and parted the two ends of his sport coat, carefully sliding it down his wounded arm. The white shirt he wore beneath it not only had blood stains but two rips in the sleeve from the nail file. 

MacGyver unbuttoned the shirt and slid it down one arm and then started moving it down the other. He hissed through his teeth as the cotton material stuck to the wounds. Unbuttoning the cuff he took a deep breath and quickly pulled the sleeve down his arm, ripping open the scabs over both wounds causing them to begin bleeding once more.

"Damn it--" He grabbed his white shirt and wrapped it around his arm, trying to staunch the bleeding.

Another knock rang out as he began twisting the shirt, tightening it so it added pressure to his lower arm.

"Just leave it by the door Hainsworth!" He shouted, not wanting to be disturbed at this particular moment. The wooden doors opened and to much to Mac's surprise Elena came sauntering in wheeling a silver cart that appeared to be loaded with a big metal basin and first-aid supplies.

"Something I can help you with Elena?" Mac's tone a less than friendly one as he cradled his wounded arm against his body, glaring at the intruding dark haired woman.

"I came to tell you how sorry I am for what I did," she had on one of Gillian's robe, this one a dark pink silk and she played with the tie of it nervously as she stared at the bare chested assassin; his cold gaze almost made her shiver.

"Oh you are huh? I find that surprising--" MacGyver's attention focused on the cart.  "So you're here to play nurse is that it?"

Elena's eyes narrowed, her face darkening in an angry glower. "I came here to apologize for what I did but now I'm not sorry at all!" She shouted as she whipped around and headed for the door.

"Elena!" 

Her name froze her in her tracks and she slowly turned back around. "What?"

Mac slid to the edge of the bed, his long legs dangling over the side. He didn't say one word to her but his body language said that he would accept her help. 

She gripped the handle bar on the cart and pushed it in front of him and picked up the big silver basin, setting it on top.

"Here, let me see--" With gentle hands Elena reached out and took a hold of Mac's wrist and elbow. She tried to move them away from his body only to discover that she couldn't.

"Please?" Her tone a gentle one, MacGyver relaxed and let her extend his arm. She unwrapped the sleeve from around it and saw the two puncture marks, the skin around them purple.

"Oh my God--" She raised her eyes to look into his. "I'm so sorry for this."

"I've had worse--" MacGyver let her place his arm in the basin. She bent down and took a dark brown glass bottle from the shelf and unscrewed the cap.

"This might hurt--" She warned as she poured the clear liquid directly onto the punctures.

Mac didn't flinch even as the alcohol burned; he kept his gaze steady on Elena. "So what made you decide to do this?"

"Do I need a reason?" Elena put the cap back on the alcohol and picked a tube of antibiotic ointment and a box of gauze from the second shelf, taking out a few squares. She gently dabbed the punctures dry and smeared the ointment all over them.

"Considering you tried to stab me to death with a nail file and now you're Florence Nightingale, yeah I'd say you need a reason--" Mac reached out and snagged her wrist, his big fingers curling around it. The look in his eyes could freeze a raging inferno and Elena found herself swallowing hard. 

"She made a mistake MacGyver--" 

Mac's head whipped sideways to see Murdoc come into the room, he had ditched his suit for a white t-shirt and sweats, courtesy of Hainsworth. 

"One that's not so easy to admit--"

MacGyver looked at Elena; seeing her sudden blush and hearing her audible sigh of relief at her love's impeccable timing, he released her wrist. His gaze then shifted to Murdoc and he studied the dark haired man with a suspicious eye as Elena continued dressing his wounded arm. "You came here to find out what's next right?" 

"Well now that you mentioned it, I _am rather curious--" _

"By now Chancellor has probably discovered that something's not quite right at the estate, he'll probably give Ashby a call. I suspect Ashby will drag Gillian along to go meet up with Chancellor."

Elena wrapped the last long strip of first-aid tape around his arm, securing the gauze squares in place.

"There, is that too tight?" 

"No, it's fine--" Mac opened and closed his hand a few times, the action pulled on the wound a little but not too bad. He slid off the edge of the bed and went over to his tall wardrobe cabinet and pulled out a maroon terry cloth robe, slipping into it.

"I should be able to hack into Chancellor's security system and see things through his cameras," MacGyver tied his robe closed.

Murdoc crossed his arms over his chest and rubbed his chin. He saw the plastic container on the bed and motioned to it.

"What's that?"

"You both should know what it is," Mac went back over to the bed and pulled the box over to him and took out a list of the tapes, handing it to Murdoc. 

"Is it the blackmail material Alyssa kept in her house?" Elena reached over and picked up a few tapes, seeing the labels written in the thick black marker.

"My God she made a fortune--" Murdoc muttered as he flipped up the next page.

"I never even knew where Alyssa hid this, where did you find it?"

"I didn't find it, Gillian did. She literally stumbled on it when we were getting ready to leave Alyssa's house." Mac took the tapes back from Elena and returned them to the box. "And you're right Murdoc; she _was making a ton of money not only from this box but some of the others we found."_

"Others?" Murdoc handed the list back to Mac. "How many others were there?"

"There are boxes and boxes of videos like these--" MacGyver lifted the lid and stuck the list back in with the videos. "We'll talk about these later, for now let's go to the attic and see if our little visit's been discovered yet."

"This is excellent boar MacGyver, succulent and delicious!" Murdoc raved as he raised another forkful to his mouth; his eyes closed in bliss as he had another bite.

"You can pay your compliments to the cook, all I did was hunt it--" MacGyver sat behind a huge grey console covered in blinking lights. His plate sat on the top of it and he ate dinner with his dagger using it to snag pieces of meat in between his typing on the keyboard.

Hainsworth straightened his spine a little in pride; he had set up a table in the attic and adorned it with a fancy dinner display for the trio up there.  The only person that actually sat at the small table being Elena, she lifted the napkin from her lap and dabbed her mouth.

"Yes it is delicious Hainsworth."

"Thank you Miss, Anja deserves the credit--" Hainsworth leaned over the table and raised the silver lid revealing the huge chunk of dark meat surrounded by vegetables and stuffing. "Would you care for more Miss?"

"A small portion please--" Elena smiled at the older man, who gave her a gentle nod and picked up the carving knife and fork, slicing a small piece and laying it gently on her plate.

Murdoc walked around the attic, the walls covered with old paintings and tapestries from the previous castles owners.  He wandered all the way to the far side of the room and peered out the massive windows seeing the mountains and dense woods that surrounded the castle and the long drop. The distance from the attic to the ground was great and he backed up a little; suddenly not trusting the hardwood floor beneath him.

"Quite a view--" He turned around and went back over to the console, peering down over the top of it. "Are you hacked in yet?"

"Almost—Just have to get into the backdoor on Chancellor's security system--" 

"Good, while you do that, I think I'll have more of the boar and that stuffing--" Murdoc meekly held his plate out to Hainsworth. "What kind of dressing is this?"

"Fig, date and walnut stuffing sir, one of Anja's specialties--" The butler took Murdoc's plate and added more boar and stuffing to it.

Mac glanced over his shoulder at both men and rolled his eyes. "You can exchange recipes _later_. Right now we've got more important things to be concerned with."

Hainsworth saw his master's annoyed glared and gave him a nod. "Of course sir, if that is all I'll take the roast downstairs and put it away."

"That'd be fine--" MacGyver motioned to the door with his head and the older man quickly gathered everything up and placed it back on the silver cart. He pushed it through the door and closed it behind him as he left.

"Ah, here we go--" Mac adjusted his chair a little bit closer to the monitor. "Found the backdoor, now that device I planted before we left the estate _should_ let me tap into the camera system--" He tapped on a few keys and stroked his chin, the monitor flashed once before a blurry picture suddenly appeared on it. The automatic focusing kicked in and the assassin grinned coldly at what he saw.

"Well well, seems our trip to the country has been discovered."

"Why? What do you see?" Murdoc set his plate down on the table and took his place beside MacGyver, looking at the monitor. He saw two men facing each other, one older dressed in dark charcoal grey; the other one younger in black jeans and blue silk shirt. Both were standing in front of the house near the wide open door. "Chancellor is the older one?"

"Yes, the other is Ashby."

"Well zoom in and turn it up so we can hear what they're talking about."

Mac sighed in annoyance as he held down a key, activating the ZOOM on the camera. The closer it got to the two talking men the louder their voices became.  

"What is she doing here Ashby? Are you insane?" Chancellor glanced around making sure the woman in question wasn't around listening to their conversation. He adjusted his tie a little, running his hands down his blazer trying to maintain some composure. 

The scene around him dictated the difficulty of this; the bodies of his guards littered the grounds, all of them had either been shot or stabbed. A couple of the black Jeeps they used for patrol had been wrecked, one lay on its side smashed while the other had rolled over; the underside still burning from the crash and the subsequent explosion. 

Ashby smiled, raising his hands. "Chancellor calm down, Gillian left MacGyver she's with me now."

"_With_ you? I'm supposed to believe that she simply left him like that?"

"You heard about what he did in Venice! Killing Murdoc in broad daylight like that! He dragged her off with him, she didn't want to go. And did you see her face? He did that to her!" 

Chancellor sighed, shaking his head. "Yes I saw her face and I know that MacGyver is capable of any type of cruelty but I also know how much he loves her. He's probably out hunting for her right now."

An arrogant smile lit up Ashby's face. "That's _exactly what I'm counting on Chancellor, when the time is right MacGyver will come to me and he'll be finished--" He glanced around. "They both will."_

The older man glanced at his protégé; a skeptical look appeared on his face. He wanted to open his mouth and tell his rather arrogant friend that he doubted that very much. 

"Yes, I'm sure they will be--" He stated as he turned and began walking towards the guard shack. "Come Ashby, we'll start with the guardhouse." 

Gillian walked down the long hall finding the wide open door to the security room. The two bodies of the guards were right inside it and she recognized her mentor's handiwork. Both men had their throats slashed open and she stepped over them, mindful of the large pools of blood.

She saw the black console and the monitors that surrounded it; each television screen had a white label and one word in particular caught her attention.

_"Etude--"_ She said to herself. "Study." 

A floor plan of the house was taped to the console beside her and she traced her finger over it looking for the study, it was in the opposite end of the house in the west wing.  

"Found it--" Gillian stepped back and widened her stance a little; she quickly pivoted on her left leg and drove her right foot into the monitor. The glass exploded in a shower of sparks, raining down onto the carpeting. She backed up a little as the television crackled and sizzled; smoke pouring out of the busted remains of the screen. 

"Well that takes care of that--" She waved her hand in front of her face, the stench of ozone now strong in the air. Taking one more quick look at the map Gillian memorized how to get there and hurried out of the room.

"My God—the slaughter--" Ashby crouched down, looking over the bodies of the two security guards that were inside the little shack. A look of revulsion crossed his face and he looked like he could easily throw up as he stared at the men's chalk white faces.

Chancellor refused to look, he turned his head away. He chose instead to look at the snowy pictures of the security monitors. "Who would do this Ashby and why?"

"I wish I knew Chancellor--" He stood up and looked down at his hands, making sure they weren't bloody. "Where's Collier? The head guard?"

"Let's see if we can find him," Chancellor averted his eyes from the two bodies and walked around them, slipping out the small door. 

The white wrought iron gate laid in the middle of the access road, the metal mangled and bent, obviously being knocked off its track from the force of a speeding vehicle. Chancellor stepped out into the road, seeing the skid marks from tires and deep scratches carved into the asphalt from where the metal gate had been run over and dragged. 

"Chancellor!" He heard Ashby call out to him, the younger man's voice a little panic filled. 

Ashby stepped over the gate track, his face a little pale. His clothes were soaking wet and he wiped his face with a slightly trembling hand.

"What is it?" Chancellor looked him up and down. "Why are you drenched?"

"I found Collier," Ashby looked back up towards the house, swallowing hard. "He was in the pond and _this_ was stuffed in his mouth--" He extended his right hand opening his fingers, revealing a burnt and disfigured pocket watch with its chain.

Chancellor's green eyes roamed over the watch, his throat tightening a bit. "You said that was in Collier's mouth? They drowned him?"

"Shot--" Ashby's hand roamed over his dripping chin, shaking the water from his fingers. "What is this?"

"Here, let me see--" 

The mangled watch changed hands and Chancellor's fingers slid over it, feeling the melted gold. He tried to pry the lid open but he couldn't. "This watch has to mean something."

"And left in his mouth like that, that's a message--"  

Ashby looked around the deserted road, seeing the black marks on the road. He took a few steps out into it and squatted down, studying the busted, twisted remains of the gate. 

"Looks like a black vehicle--" He reached out and touched the wrought iron, seeing the black paint scratches on the metal.

"I think we should get back to the house, see if we can find anything else--" Chancellor tucked the watch into his blazer pocket.

"Maybe Gillian's found something--" Ashby straightened back up and brushed off his hands.

Gillian crouched down by the massive dark grey office safe and straightened up, her fingers running along the waistband of her jeans. She felt a thin wire and pulled free a long thin grey cord with what looked like a mini stethoscope cone on one end and an earpiece on the other.

Kneeling down on the blue carpeting, Gillian placed the cone end of the scope against the thick titanium right above the dial and began turning it, listening for the clicks. She glanced around the study, the only items in it besides her was Chancellor's massive glass desk, a black rollaway chair and this safe. 

"Come on, come on!" She whispered harshly to herself as she waited for the first click.  Finally hearing it she turned the dial the other way, starting at zero. _CLICK!  One more to go, Gillian started at zero once more and twisted the knob, hearing the last click._

"Got it!" Gillian pulled the cord from her ear and tucked it into her pocket; she gave the wide metal handle a turn and heaved back the thick door. 

The inside of the safe contained two shelves, one of them had a few stacks that looked like money. Pulling one out, Gillian glanced at it seeing the thousand dollar bills. 

"Whoa! Where did Chancellor get _these?" _

Gillian replaced the thick stack of money and began rifling through the papers as she looked for evidence or any information at all that would tell her who ordered the HIT on both her and Mac, whether it was Chancellor or Ashby. Which one really wanted the both of them dead? She hoped to find information that would tell her precisely that. 

Carefully placing the papers exactly as she found them, Gillian turned away from the safe to the desk and began opening drawers. She found several file folders containing HIT information but nothing incriminating. 

Gillian got up from the floor and pulled out the black chair, plopping down into it. She rummaged through the drawers on the other side and again, came up empty handed.

"The laptop--" A sudden thought came to her, Chancellor had a lap top that he used for HIT business. However the only thing on the top of the big glass desk was the wires to it, the computer itself had disappeared.

_Could Mac have taken it?_ She pondered as she ran her hands along the smooth, cold surface.

"Damn it--" Gillian muttered to herself as she sighed heavily and stood up. There was nothing useful in the study at all. Moving out from behind the desk, Gillian noticed the still wide open safe and a wicked idea came to her mind. She looked around for something made of cloth. Seeing none except the clothes on her back, Gillian shrugged and pulled her turtleneck over her head.

With great care she wrapped the material around her left hand and began wiping down the glass desk and each drawer. The next thing she cleaned was the handles of the chair she sat on. Moving away from the desk, Gillian raised her leg and closed the safe door. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her hand around the dial; she gave it a spin making sure the material wiped away any trace on both it and the handle. 

"Why is she doing that?" Murdoc studied the monitor, his dark eyes widening a little at the sight of Gillian in her shiny, black satin bra. Her strong shoulders, the swell of her breasts and her flat, well shaped stomach made him swallow hard as he remembered well the massage he gave her. He cleared his throat, shifting his stance.

MacGyver looked over his shoulder at him, his eyes narrowing as a surge of jealousy flared up with him. "Taking an interest in _her or what she's doing?"_

"In what she's doing of course--" Murdoc crossed his arms over his chest, watching her wipe down everything she touched in Chancellor's office. She quickly put her shirt back on and walked around the office making sure everything was exactly the way she found it. He glanced at her partner, waiting for an explanation.

MacGyver rubbed his hand over his face. "I think I know where she's going with this."

"Care to share with the rest of the class MacGyver?" 

"In good time--" He looked around, noticing that Elena had left. "Seems your lady friend has disappeared."

A sense of panic suddenly went through Murdoc as he whipped around, seeing the empty table where she sat. "Where did she go?"

"Probably to her room--" Mac faced the monitor once again, watching Gillian. She went over by the big picture window and stared out into the compound. A sense of longing came to him as he watched her, seeing her pensive face. Gillian turned around then and stared up at the camera, a small smile on her face. Just the gaze of those velvety brown eyes peering directly at him made a shudder of desire roll down MacGyver's spine.

"Seems she knows you're watching her--"

"So it would seem--" Mac gave an annoyed sigh. "Why don't you go see where Elena went?"

"Good idea--" Murdoc turned away from the console. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Take your time, I _insist_--" He glanced over his shoulder at the departing dark haired man.

Murdoc saw the muted threat in those eyes that bore through him and swallowed hard. "Yes of course, at least an hour two--" 

That gaze held until the attic door shut with a deep creak. MacGyver shoved his chair back and stood up, sliding two heavy steel bars across the top and bottom of the door. He felt agitated and frustrated, plopping himself back down in his chair. He saw the screen; Gillian had turned back towards the window, her arms crossed over her chest. He could tell by the way her shoulders sagged that she too felt ill at ease.

_Did she truly know he was watching her?_ MacGyver wondered to himself as he leaned back in the chair, propping his bare feet up beside the keyboard. The material of his robe parted a little, revealing his long strong legs and muscled thighs, still covered by a pair of grey dress pants.

Mac stared at the screen, seeing her all alone in that fancy office. He closed his eyes, imaging he was there too. How'd he slip up behind her, his hands on her shoulders, gripping them firmly. 

Gillian would sigh, her head dropping back and a soft moan would come out of her at just his touch.

_"Yes Mac—We're all alone in this office, no one would ever know--"_ Her whispered words would send a rush of heat south of his waistline. His hands would stray down her sides to the bottom of turtleneck, lifting it over her head with ease, dropping it to the floor.

He'd let his lips trail kisses down her spine, unhooking her black bra and peeling it slowly off her shoulders. His hands coming around her front and cupping her chest, pulling the bra all the way off and giving her breasts a firm squeeze; feeling her nipples hardening against the palms of his hands.

MacGyver groaned, his hands coming to the tie of his robe. He pulled the bow free, opening the robe. Both his hands glided down his stomach to the waistband of his dress pants. Quickly he pulled the black belt free and undid his fly. Pushing the material down past his knees he lowered his legs from the console and lifted his hips, the pants slid down and bunched around his feet. He kicked them out of the way, now leaving him just his black silk boxers. Both his hands slid up his thighs slowly, coming to either side of the now prominent bulge.

_"Take me Baby, right here—right now--"_ Gillian would rub her taut body right up against his, feeling the hardness of his manhood right stabbing into her lower back. 

_"Oh I feel you Baby, so hard--"_ She'd tease, sliding her butt against his groin slowly, teasingly.

He'd waste no time and grab her around the waist, his hands unbuttoning her pants, sliding the denim down those hips, not all the way down but enough for him to gain access to her. Lifting her up, he'd carry her over, feet dangling, to Chancellor's big glass desk and shove her over it.  He'd open his robe and let it slide down him, unzipping his pants and shove them down to his knees. Covering her bare back with his chest he'd slid his aching shaft right into her; hearing her surprised gasp.

Mac moaned, reaching into the opening of his boxers and pulling his stiff manhood free. It throbbed in his hand as he gripped it, palm and fingers sliding up and down the hot length. 

"Gillian?"

Her name pulled her attention away from the window. She saw Chancellor and Ashby come into the room, both of them looking pale and frightened.

"Elena's gone--" 

"I know I saw her room--" Gillian shivered, putting on the façade of being just as shaken and disturbed as the two men. "I saw the men in the camera room, when I saw the smashed monitor to this room I came in here to investigate."

Chancellor nodded, he put his hands on her shoulders and drew her to him in a gentle hug. "Yes I know how dreadful all this must seem; after all you've been through."

Ashby stepped in beside them and ran his hands down her loose hair. "Maybe I should take her back to my house for protection. Whoever did this could come back at any time."

Gillian's head snapped up. "Any idea who it could have been?"

The older man sighed as he released his hug. "No, but we did find one clue--" He reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out the disfigured watch, showing it to Gillian.  "We found it in the mouth's of my Head of security."

She stared at the charred timepiece and swallowed hard, her eyes widening in such a dramatic fashion that both Chancellor and Ashby couldn't help but notice.

"Gillian? Are you all right?" 

Ashby reached out and took a hold of her arm and turned her towards him. "You recognize it, don't you?"

Her head slowly nodded as she swallowed hard. "I've seen it before."

Chancellor stepped towards her, a knowing look on his face. He too had his suspicions about the watch. "Where Gillian? Where did you see it before?"

Glancing down at the watch, she looked it over and over to be certain before once again raising her head.

"When MacGyver met his grandfather Harry Jackson. This is his watch."

"Are you sure?" Ashby's face turned the color of ashes. "Are you _positive_?"

"Yes, he took it out and looked at it a lot when he was talking to Mac. I remember it clearly."

The older man sighed, shaking his head. His suspicions now confirmed. "I was afraid of that. I recognized it too but I thought that I was mistaken--" He took the watch back from Gillian. "That means that the family Harry was associated with must have taken Elena for revenge."

Gillian shuddered; Ashby saw her and pulled her close to him once more, wrapping his arms around her. "That certainly explains the brutality, killing anyone that stood in their way."

"And drugging the rest." Chancellor reached into his inner pocket and pulled out a thin black cell phone. "This is more serious than I thought, I better gather the board members together for an emergency meeting."

"We can't bring the board members here Chancellor, it's too dangerous--" Ashby protested his face grim.

"I'm well _aware _of that Dylan--" Chancellor's green eyes narrowed as he stopped in mid-dial. "Do you think I would risk further loss of life?"

Ashby's spine stiffened and he cleared his throat, properly chastised. "No of course not."

"The meeting will take place at _your house."_

He gave a nod. "All right then, give me two hours to prepare."

"For your own safety Gillian--" Ashby, decked out in a grey pinstripe suit and white shirt, motioned to the tall burly African-American man all in black. He gave her a nod and Ashby closed the bedroom door, giving both of them some privacy. He stroked his fingers down her damaged cheek slowly. 

"Chancellor, the board members and I will be meeting to discuss this situation. It will be some time before I return."

Gillian nodded, sighing in disappointment. "I understand, what happened at Chancellor's estate was dreadful."

"Yes, we're not taking any chances with you or any of the board members so you stay here in your room and let Mr. Tesler watch out for you, all right?" Ashby lifted Gillian's chin a little, staring into her eyes.

"All right Dylan, I'll stay--" She cracked a small smile.

"Good girl--" Ashby closed his eyes and kissed her, his warm tongue sliding into her mouth and touching hers seductively. His fingers gripped her face a little firmer before finally breaking the kiss.

"When I come back, we'll finish what we started before Chancellor called."

"I'd like that--" The corners over Gillian's mouth turned up a little in a grin.

Ashby saw her face and it made a fire begin to stoke in the pit of his stomach, the heat heading south. He pulled his collar out a little, clearing his throat. "Yes well I must go now; you stay here and try not to worry."

"I'm not worried Dylan, I know I'm safe with you--" Gillian placed both her hands on his shoulders and slowly moved them down his blazer.

He plucked her hands from his coat. "You _are safe with me Gillian." _

_For the time being—_ Ashby thought to himself as he smiled at her, pressing his lips warmly to both her hands before releasing them.  He opened her bedroom door and cast one last look over his shoulder at her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can--"

Gillian nodded, smiling as he closed the door. The moment she heard his footfalls echoing down the hall that smile slid from her face.

"For my own protection? I _don't think so--" Gillian flopped down onto the bed with a sigh, staring up at the ceiling. She needed do some much needed snooping around; she had the perfect opportunity to do so now that Ashby had the board meeting to contend with.  The problem was that she had a guard; he would definitely have to go. The question being how? Mr. Tesler looked as if he easily outweighed her by at _least_ a 100 pounds and three or four inches taller._

"It'd take something powerful to take him out. The question is what?" She said out loud to herself. 

_"Rule number four Gillian, what is it?"_

Gillian could hear her mentor, his image taking shape in her mind.

"Always be prepared--" She recited as she slowly sat up, her gaze focusing on the back of the door seeing her black cape.

Climbing down from the bed Gillian went over to the door and fanned out her cape, running her hands along it. Up near her hood she felt the lining suddenly become stiff as though something inside it and plucked the cloak from the hanger.  Slipping her fingers in the seam of the cape she pulled her hand out fast, wincing as she saw large blood droplets. Trying a second time, she managed to pull out a long thin silver needle; it measured about five inches long.

Returning the cape to its hook, Gillian slipped the needle into her sleeve and raised her hand knocking on the door.

_"What is it?"_  A dark menacing voice called from the other side.

"I have to talk to you Mr. Tesler."  

The wooden door swung open and there he stood, the huge football player sized guard. He looked down at her with a deep steady gaze.

Gillian gave him a flirtatious smile. She stood in front of him, her hands touching his massive chest. "I really don't want to be alone, can you keep me company?"

Tesler looked at her skeptically, watching her small hands roam down his black pin stripe blazer. "I have my orders." 

"Your orders are to watch out over me and protect me Mr. Tesler--" Her fingers traced down to the buttons on his coat and began unbuttoning them. 

"Dylan didn't say _where_ you had to be--" Opening the coat all the way she leaned closer to him, rubbing her hand down the front of his pants.

Tesler suddenly grabbed her upper arms; his eyes looking like two puddles of oil. They studied her for a moment before yanking her hard against him, his lips crushing hers.

Gillian returned the kiss eagerly; she dropped her right hand feeling the long needle slide into it. Tesler's hands moved from her upper arms to her waist, wrapping around her tightly.

Gripping the long needle in her hand she raised it up, opening her right eye she saw the needle hovered close to the target. She drew her arm back and with all the strength she could muster, drove it straight through the center of the burly guard's ear and quickly got out of his reach.

A single spurt of blood erupted from the side of his head. Tesler's black eyes grew wide and he gripped the long thin needle. His mouth dropped open in a wounded gasp but before it could escape his mouth, the shine in his dark eyes slowly faded. He started to fall forward but Gillian shoved him away, the dead guard falling straight back onto the floor.

Searching his pockets, Gillian found a set of keys and a medium sized Glock pistol. She pocketed both of them and circled the body, grabbing both of Tesler's beefy wrists. Using the floor as leverage, she dug her heels into the carpeting and managed to drag the body over to the closet. Opening both doors she dropped to her knees and with a mighty shove started rolling the big man into it. 

Rising to her feet once more she closed both doors and quietly left the bedroom.

"Darling are you awake?"

Murdoc had a coy smile on his face as he looked down at the woman lying on top of him. He smoothed her hair aside and brushed his lips against her temple.

"Elena?"

At the sound of her name she finally stirred, raising her head to look into her lover's face.

"Thought you'd be asleep after all that--" 

The dark haired man only gave her a shrug. "What can I say Darling? I've got an amazing constitution--" He craned his neck and gave her a kiss.

"Or perhaps _Amor you simply missed me and wanted to show me repeatedly?" Elena snickered as she dropped her head back down and rubbed her face against Murdoc's chest, breathing in the scent of him. _

"Now that is the truth, I _did miss you terribly Elena--" He spoke in a soft voice as he placed both hands in her dark hair, stroking it. "When I thought you were lost, I didn't know what to do. But I never gave up the hope that you had somehow survived."_

Raising her head again, Elena stared into Murdoc's face, seeing the emotion in his dark eyes. "I too had hope that you would find me. And when Chancellor told me of what happened to you in Venice--" Her lower lip trembled and she dropped her head.

_"Pensé que usted era muerto y deseé morir también!"_ She ranted in Spanish, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Murdoc nodded, understanding her native tongue perfectly. "I know Elena, I wanted to die when I thought you were dead too--" He wrapped his arms around her and sat up, holding her tightly to him. She burst into sobs against him and he rocked her gently.

"Shhh Darling it's all right. We both made it--"

Elena cried until she had nothing left, the stress of her captivity and rescue also coming out in a wave of tears and shaking. Murdoc said nothing, simply soothed her as best he could while the storm of emotion washed through her. Finally she quieted down and her sudden deep peaceful breathing told him that she had fallen asleep. He laid back against the bed, taking him with her.

"It'll be all right Elena. We're together now and no one is going to come between us ever again--" Murdoc stared up at the ceiling, a scowl coming to his face.

Gillian pulled out the bottom drawer of Ashby's oak corner desk, seeing a pile of papers and folders. She sat down in his rollaway chair and started going through them, finding a folder marked ALEX JACKSON on the bottom of the pile. 

Knowing that was MacGyver's birth name, she set the rest aside and began flipping through the thick file.

"My God--" She whispered to herself, seeing the very detailed file. All of Mac's activities pretty much since birth were listed.

"How did Dylan get this?" 

One of the documents talked about the incidents in Mexico and her and Mac's firing from HIT. Below that was the 10 million dollar reward and who put it up. When she saw the name her eyes widened.

"We were right, Ashby _is_ involved and he's not alone."

Reaching the last page, it talked about the reports from the other HIT employees about the incident in Venice. The SISDE were mentioned taking Murdoc's body away.

Gillian's brow creased when she saw that line. "The SISDE? But that's not who Mac hired, he said the La Costa Nostra were going to pose as--" The words stopped dead on her lips as her throat tightened. 

"Oh my God!" She quickly stuffed the papers and files back into the last drawer and got up. Pulling her gun out and clutching it firmly in her hands, she made her way out of the office and into the hall.

"Going somewhere Gillian?" She whipped around, gun held out. Ashby stepped out of the shadows, a cold knowing smile on his face.

"Figured it out did you? Find the answers you were looking for?"

Tightening the gun in her hand, she raised it high enough to aim it right between Ashby's eyes.

"Thought I was just some dumb girl? Thought MacGyver was the one that did all the work?" Gillian's dark eyes looked like boiling coffee as she stared down the grinning man. He put his hands out, showing that he wasn't armed.

"I never said that Gill, I know what a _capable assassin you can be--" Ashby swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing. _

Gillian shook her head slowly, the rage staining her cheeks pink. "I _know_ all about your little deal Ashby and I know who's in on it _with_ you!"

Ashby's face broke into a sunny grin. "One seizes opportunity when it comes Gillian, you can't be grudge me that."

She circled him slowly, the two of them turning at the same time as if engaged in some off deadly dance.

"I _won't_ be your bargaining chip Dylan, and neither will MacGyver."

He lowered his hands, his grin melting into a disdained look. "You already _are_."

Clenching her jaw, Gillian slowly shook her head. "I don't think so."  

Ashby growled and advanced on her, gritting his teeth.

Gillian's index finger squeezed the trigger, the gun recoiling a little as the bullet discharged from the barrel. It struck Ashby in the center of his forehead; his close proximity caused his head to whip back violently as he stumbled backwards for a step or two. His mouth dropped open in a look of pure astonishment as blood and bits of grey matter poured down his face from the hole in his forehead. With a thud, he fell onto the carpeting, his head lolling to one side.

The end of the barrel smoking in her hand Gillian raised her head a little, her face stern. She looked down at the twitching body and leaned over, spitting in the dead man's face.

"_That's _for touching me you son of a _bitch!_" She hissed, watching the white glob of saliva slide down his face.

Her breathing a little heavy, she realized the shot would no doubt attract attention and quickly crouched down and patted Ashby down. Feeling a lump in his coat pocket she pulled out a black cell phone and a set of keys, one of them had a black rubber grip. She recognized the Mercedes emblem right away and straightened up, running down the hall before she could be discovered. She had to get a message to Mac in a hurry.

A storm settled in around the castle, dark and heavy clouds turned late afternoon into night almost instantly.  The lightning flashed and the thunder rumbled; a deep booming sound that shook the entire stone structure. 

Still in the attic, MacGyver watched the lightning flash across the sky. A small crystal glass of whiskey in his hand and with a smile on his face; he watched the rain begin to fall, pattering against the row of large picture windows at the end of the room in front of him.

A large crack of thunder boomed, making the lights above him dim. The picture on his monitor fluttered briefly and he raised his head to the ceiling.

"Wow that was close."

The lights suddenly dimmed again and with a sizzle, they cut off completely.

"Terrific--" Mac muttered as he set his glass down and stood up, the only light he had to see by was the constant flashing of the lightening. The wooden floor creaked under his bare feet and with the next crackle of thunder; the air seemed to grow electric. The hairs on the back of Mac's next stood up, every instinct in his body suddenly on alert. He started to turn, feeling that he suddenly wasn't alone anymore; a groan from the wooden floor behind him confirmed it but a split second too late as a thin cord wrapped around his neck. 

The cord tightened, pressing against his Adam's apple; he dug his fingers into his throat trying to pry it away so he could breathe. Anticipating this move, the attacker gave the thin cord a twist, using their weight as leverage.

Mac gritted his teeth as he felt his air start to leave him and he struggled hard against his attacker; his legs were kicked out from under him and he was dragged across the floor. 

The lightening burst again and MacGyver managed to turn his head, seeing a figure in black; a ski mask on his face. He didn't even have the breath in him to speak, to demand to know who was doing this.

The attacker gave one more sharp tug, the cord tightening again, pulling Mac to his feet. The stranger turned sideways and pulled MacGyver back, swinging as hard as he could he jerked the cord out from around the assassin's neck and shoved him. 

The momentum sent the blond man head first through the center window, the glass sounding like wind chimes as it broke. 


End file.
